Data Legend
by AileenRoseven
Summary: Years after the battle in Esanii, the doctors went their separate ways... Except all was not well in Esanii... When a new terror arises, there is only one who can rise up... A man who feels no one will miss him if he died... A man who will become a legend... A legend... of Data.
1. Prologue

The Virus collapsed as she found shelter in an abandoned system. She pulled herself up a little onto what was the remains of an old building. It had been a long journey from where she had come from… But it was all worth it.

"Just… have to start from scratch… well… kind of."

She grinned as she looked at the blue mass of energy she held in her hands, her red eyes glowing a little brighter.

"Working under that User paid off… Now to make use of this energy his Virus left behind… and Esanii will be in the palm of my hand…"

A laugh escaped her mouth.

"All will fall before me… and it will start… with the fall of a phoenix."


	2. Call for Help

_I'm… I'm so sorry…_

 _Don't be… we knew it was going to happen eventually… was just a matter of when…_

Tomoe watched in silence from the doorway that lead into Gabe's office, worry in her eyes as she looked at her colleague who was sitting on the couch, his eyes locked on to the floor.

 _Dr. Cunningham…_

"I know you're there Tomoe…" he said, breaking the silence.

Tomoe flinched a little before going over to him and sitting by him.

"Sorry… I… I just wanted to be sure you were okay…"

Gabe shook his head.

"Far from it…"

"Dr. Cunningham… please… Let us at least try to-"

Gabe held up a hand. "I already told you, I don't want to go through it… I'm already in enough pain as it is I don't want more… and…" he lowered his head. "I'm not worth your guys' time… Save the treatments for other cancer patients who have something to live for."

"Dr. Cunningham…"

Gabe sighed. "Just… do as I asked… don't tell anyone… Last thing they need to do is worry about a guy who was doomed from the start."

Tomoe lowered her head in respect. "... As you wish… Dr. Cunningham…" She stood up. "I… I need to go."

She left the room, closing the door behind her.

Gabe brought his hands to his face, trying to hold back the urge to lash out in anger.

 _Lung cancer… I saw this coming… Yet… Yet I still feel shock from it all… I hate it…_

Off in the corner, RONI watched as her partner suffered, unable to do anything.

"Doctor…" she started.

"RONI… don't… just… just don't…"

"Yes, Doctor…"

 _Life… just hates me…_

Gabe got up, going through things on his shelves, making sure certain things were in order.

 _Books… check… things for my kid… check…_

"Doctor."

"What?" Gabe asked, giving an irritated look. "I thought I told you-"

"It is not about that Doctor, it is about a message that just came in for you… It is from Joseph Frost."

Gabe looked to RONI raising an eyebrow. "Joseph? I haven't heard from him in years… Play the message."

"Yes, Doctor."

A message came up on RONI's screen as she began to play the audio.

"Gabe, this is Joseph." He sounded like he was in a panic. "Listen, we got a huge issue down here in Esanii. It's bad. REAL bad, probably worse than Malus, I need help on the other side or something… I don't' know I'm stumbling as I'm trying to get this message out, but please we need help-"

"There he is! Get him!" voices in the background said.

"Dang it… Ending transmission! SEND FOR HELP!"

Gabe's eyes grew wide. "Oh no…" He ran a hand through his hair. _Help… Joseph, you have no idea what's been going on over the years… I can't just grab everyone and haul them out the door!_ He thought looking at a picture on the wall, a photo of him with his nieces and nephews. … _No… Someone can…_

 _I'm dying…. I'm expendable. They're not…_ "RONI… I'm going. Tell no one…Absolutely NO one! I don't care what they try this is a secret and if you tell, I will never forgive you. Understood?"

RONI was silent for a few moments before she answered. "... Yes, Doctor."

Gabe nodded his thanks, grabbing his keys. "... Goodbye… If I don't come back… Luck with whoever they stick you with."

RONI remained silent as Gabe headed out the door, rushing past everyone.

On the other side of the screen, RONI had her head hung low… worry in her eyes.

 _Dr. Cunningham… Please be careful… Please come back…_

* * *

Gabe pulled into the parking lot of the building that was Joseph's old lab. He sighed, heading inside looking around. Everything seemed to be covered in a layer of dust, like it hadn't been touched in years.

 _I'm not surprised… Ugh Joseph you better hope a mouse didn't chew through the wires of that toy gun of yours…_ He thought as he uncovered the digitizer, coughing as the dust flew up. "Oh for the love of…!"

The big touch screen computer over by the window came online.

"Scotty at your service." said a voice from the screen.

Gabe looked over to it. He grinned a bit recognizing the name. _Oh I've always wanted to say this…_

"Beam me up Scotty!"

"Voice recognized as Gabriel Cunningham, acquaintance of Joseph Frost. I was told to be expecting you. Is there anyone else?"

"No. Everyone else has no idea I'm here… They can't drop everything… They got kids now… So you got me. The lone single guy with no attachments."

"Understood… beginning digitizing process."

A low hum came from the digitizer as a green glow started to emit from the barrel of the gun.

Gabe braced himself as it went off, he felt the sensation as his body broke down into code and data… And soon enough…

He was gone.


	3. Stuck in Limbo

"Help is coming?"

Scotty nodded. "Yes, Todd, the process has already begun, he'll be here soon."

Todd narrowed his eyes. "Just one?"

"Apparently only he could make it."

"I see…"

Todd hurried over to the portal opening, seeing a person being formed on the platform. Soon enough, he recognized who had arrived.

"Gabriel Cunningham." he said as Gabe fully materialized. "Welcome back."

"Good to be back." He nodded to him. "Heard you needed some help so… Here I am."

Todd nodded. "Yes…" He looked over to Scotty. "Scotty, get him some armor… and make it quick. Joseph isn't going to hold out much longer on his own."

Scotty nodded, walking over to Gabe. "Please follow me."

He lead Gabe away into one of the chambers that reminded him a lot of the room he had awakened in the first time he had come to Esanii.

"Rose? Luca? Need you assistance."

The two girls came out of the shadows. They had grown since Gabe had last seen them. They were only young teens when he had first met them… now they were full grown adults.

"At your service." Rose said with a salute.

"Armor, if you please."

Rose looked to Gabe, grinning a little. "Not a problem… Luca, this'll be easy."

"Agreed." Luca pointed to a panel in the center of the room. "Stand here please."

Gabe nodded taking his position closing his eyes. _Goodbye doctor hello warrior._

Rose and Luca stood on his right and left sides, holding out their hands.

"Jake… if you'd be kind enough… lend him your armor once more…" Rose said.

Energy and coding appeared in their hands.

"He'll allow it, but just his armor though since Gabe already knows the ropes." Luca added.

The coding and energy surrounded Gabe, changing the normal attire he was into the armor of a Data Warrior with blue glow marks, with a headset to boot.

"There we go, all finished."

Gabe looked himself over grinning. "Perfect… Thanks."

Both girls nodded. "Anytime."

Scotty walked over to them. "Well done girls… Anything else we should know?" he asked, looking to Gabe.

"Nope. Just need the information on what I'll be doing." _They don't need to know about the cancer… I'm guessing I'm not gonna get outta this in one piece so it wouldn't be fair to worry them…_

"Alright… Right this way."

Scotty lead him out of the room and to the edge of what he could guess was the system he was in. All he could see was water after the ground ended. Waiting there was Todd, with something that was in the water.

"I've located Joseph in the south end of the city. You'll have to make your way through some rough terrain but that should give you an advantage to surprise the enemy." Todd explained. He gestured to the thing in the water as it popped its head up. It looked something like an orca. "This Aquaraca will take you straight to Esanii. Once you get there, there is no turning back." He gave a serious look. "You sure you want to do this?"

Gabe shook his head. "Don't ask me that. The choice was made when I came here. Everyone else would say the same."

"Very well… and as for who our enemy is." Todd created a data panel in front of him, showing an image to Gabe. "I believe you might recognize her."

On the image was one Gabe knew all too well…

"Terra…" He growled. "So she did some growing up…"

"Yeah… I blame myself for that." Todd sighed. "But no use dwelling on the past, Joseph needs you over there right now… Be safe."

"I will." Gabe saluted before climbing onto the Aquarca holding on.

 _Time to say goodbye…_

 _This time I'll just disappear…_

* * *

Joseph barreled his way through the city, running like a mad man. He didn't dare look back at the forces chasing him. He knew it would only slow him down.

 _Just keep moving… Just… keep… MOVING!_

He ducked into an alleyway, hiding from his pursuers. He took a moment to catch his breath before he continued moving.

 _And I thought Malus was bad… this is SO much worse… Gabe… please tell me you got my message._

He hurried for an exit, only to be cut off by soldiers.

"Going some where, King?" they asked.

Joseph backed up a little.

 _If I had all my powers right now I'd be tossing them sky high…_

More soldiers appeared, surrounding him.

"Game over, King."

There was a whistle heard getting their attention before a disk flew at them.

"Didn't your mentors teach you not to pick on others?"

Few the soldiers went down. Joseph looked up in surprise, eyes widening as he saw Gabe jump in.

"Gabe…!"

Gabe smirked before kicking at one of the soldiers square in the chest. "Yeah good to see you too buddy!"

The soldiers all came charging at them. No longer being alone, Joseph didn't have an issue fighting alongside Gabe. He drew out his disk, batting off the soldiers on his side, delivering a few kicks as well.

"Listen, we gotta hightail it out of here as fast as possible!"

"Let's go then!"

Soon as they got enough soldiers knocked out the way the two made a run for it. They made it to the border of the city and out into the Southern Sector… which looked nothing like it did when Gabe had first arrived.

The once beautiful mountains were blackened and run down… and it was dark out… for there was no light from the Energy Towers or aurora in the sky to light the area. The only light they had was the light on their suits. They took refuge in a cave to catch their breath.

"Yeah… pretty place Esanii has become hasn't it?" Joseph said with heavy sarcasm.

Gabe shook his head. "The shade "Tall Dark and Evil" really clashes with the landscape man." He said sarcastically. "Terra has a cruddy decorator."

"And this is why you don't decorate Esanii without Phoenix consent." Joseph sighed. "Joking aside… things have gotten REALLY bad here."

"Seriously… What the heck happened? I thought all the Viruses were hunted down."

"Terra got away. She snuck out during the last battle with Malus… and boy did she seem to have a lot more planned than she let on when she was working under him."

Gabe shook his head giving a frustrated sigh. "Remind me to punch Derek for not killing her way back then!"

"Noted… even then… Viruses are like cockroaches. You kill one more are just gonna take its place… but Terra would've been better off derezzed…" Joseph looked to Gabe, a haunted look in his eyes. "She's really gone and done it this time around…"

Gabe frowned concern in his. "What has she done Joseph?"

"With what she was able to gain from the leftovers of Malus' power… She was able to enter the Great Data Stream… and murder the Phoenix of Light, Ark, and take his power as her own."

Gabe gasped in horror. "No…"

Joseph lowered his head. "That's why everything has gone to heck… Virxinia and Jivin had to flee with Serafina so that Terra couldn't take their powers as well… It was under Ark's orders. They're taking refuge in my computer system. Gabe… they're terrified."

He squeezed his shoulder. "We'll find a way…"

Joseph nodded. "Right…" Joseph looked to the part of the city they could see from the cave. "Everyone's scared… I've been trying to figure out how to break Terra but I keep coming up with nothing… She's on our level now… with Ark gone and the Energy Towers deactivated… I don't have full access to my User powers. I'm limited."

Gabe narrowed his eyes. "Then we'll do it the ol'fashion way… Even if it means being brutal…" _Like holding her down and slicing her head off…_

"It's an option…" Joseph looked at the ring on his left hand. "I just want Esanii back… and I want to see my family again…"

"Where are they? Maybe I can break them out."

"In one of the holding cells in Terra's "palace" if I remember correctly."

Gabe hummed in thought before one came to him… A grim one. _Knowing Terra… She's using them to get to Joseph… But… If she can have another User… One of the thirteen at that… She might be willing to do a trade…_

… _It's suicide… But he's my friend… One of my best friends._

Gabe stood up dusting himself off. "Let's go get them then…"

"Got a plan?"

"Yeah…" He smirked. "... We give her a User…" He pointed to himself. "You'll make a trade… One of the thirteen… For them."

Joseph's eyes widened in alarm. "But Gabe, what about your home-"

"I have cancer. I was going to die anyway… No one else will miss me… I'd rather die helping you then die in a hospital bed on a ventilator or something." Gabe interrupted giving him a serious look. "I'm taking control."

Joseph looked at Gabe wide eyed before lowering his head in respect. "Alright… I respect your wishes my friend…"

"Thanks Joseph… I promise… We'll fix things." Gabe gave him a reassuring look. "We'll find a way."

Joseph nodded, before standing up.

"Let's not keep them waiting."

* * *

"Mistress."

Terra was seated at her throne, her head rested on the palms of her hands. She opened her eyes, looking at the guard before it.

"What is it?"

"We bring you prisoners… They surrendered and asked they see you."

She raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"We would've brought them to you anyway Mistress…"

"I see… bring them in then."

The guard nodded, heading, returning not too long after with guards behind him that had Joseph and Gabe in cuffs. Terra grinned as they approached.

"My my… What a sight we have here." She chuckled as they were thrown before her, being forced to kneel.

Gabe looked at her with a disgusted look. "Man is it just me or have you gotten uglier?" _Eh it's my last day living might as well get what I can outta it._

The guard hit behind Gabe hit him on the back of the head. "Show respect before her majesty!"

"Ow!" Gabe flinched. "Her majesty? Who died and made her queen?"

"Ark died." Terra interjected. "And I made myself queen." She looked at the men, smirking. "How the mighty fall." She looked to Joseph. "The once great leader of the Data Children." She turned her attention to Gabe. "And one of the saviors from so long ago."

"Yeah the one who's gonna whack Derek Stiles upside the head for not killing you when he should've." Gabe snarled. "But enough about us… I get it, you're jealous that we aged with such grace… So let's just cut to the chase… We got a deal to make."

"A deal?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. "Didn't expect that."

"Well I hear you have some captives… We're willing to make a trade… You take me, you let the entire Frost family go. And then you have an uncorrupted unlimited supply of pure User power." Gabe said narrowing his eyes. "Kill me and I will face my death like a man if you let them go."

Terra thought over all the factors, looking Gabe over. "Something to complete things… The odds are in my favor." She looked to Joseph, seeing the haunted look in his eyes. She smirked. _And he gets to suffer more… not a bad deal…_ "Alright Gabriel…" She knelt before him, tilting his chin up. "You got yourself a deal."

"Good…" He sighed thinking back to his friends… His family. He brushed those thoughts away. "I'm a man of my word." _Except I don't know how pure energy is from a sick User… But I didn't confirm THAT one…_

"We'll settle this now."

The guards pulled Joseph away, placing Gabe in the center of the room. Guards were placed on his sides, holding his arms out and head back, exposing the whole of his chest.

Terra drew out a blue energy knife from some kind of arm guard on her right hand. She gave a wide grin before charging right at him, hitting him right in the heart. Electricity went right through Gabe's body as he screamed in agony. He felt like he was on fire as Terra dug her knife in deeper.

Joseph watched in horror. "GABE!"

"End of line for you-"

KZZZRT!

Terra got thrown back from Gabe by some sort of energy surge, her knife only holding what looked like half a sphere on the end of the blade that was a light blue color. The guards that had been holding him backed away, letting him slump over a little.

"What in Esanii…?" they gasped.

Gabe groaned in pain as he looked up at her.

"What? Not satisfied…?" He rasped, coughing hard, some blood coming up. "Gah!"

Terra growled. "Scan him! NOW!"

A guard approached Gabe, scanning him quickly.

"Report." Terra commanded.

"Mistress, it would appear he is sick with an ailment of his world. Something known as Lung Cancer."

Terra gave what look like a death glare to Gabe. "Fun fact, Gabriel, energy like yours can only be extracted when the body said energy is contained in is just as pure… You just tried to trick me… I don't appreciate that."

Gabe glared back. "Well…" He paused to cough turning away from the force of it. "If I had known that… I'd have advised anyone going in to smoke 2 packs a day for eight years then… Would've ruined your little plan… And I didn't try to trick you… It was a deal…"

"I see…" Terra could tell he wasn't lying. She always could tell when people were. "Well.. least I already have half." She held up her knife, showing the half sphere on the tip. "I'll just have to obtain the other half once you're healthy… and until that happens." She looked over to Joseph. "Take him away."

The guards saluted before leading Joseph off. Joseph had his eyes locked on Gabe, a look of horror in his eyes. "Gabe…"

"JOSEPH!" Gabe yelled trying to get up. "No! We had a deal! YOU SAID YOU'D LET HIM AND HIS FAMILY GO!"

"Ah but you forget, I let them go, once your energy is mine. I don't have all of it and until I do, he is my prisoner, Gabriel."

Something inside Gabe snapped as he snarled feeling another coughing fit coming on and coughed right in her face. "Don't you get it!?" He rasped. "THIS isn't curable… I'm TERMINAL… I chose to end my life you idiot!"

Terra wiped the blood of her face. "Remember how back when you first came here Todd mentioned there could be medicinal purposes to Esanii? He wasn't lying. Anything can be treated here." She got right in Gabe's face. "Including whatever you have."

"Maybe I'd rather die than accept help from the likes of you." He growled headbutting her HARD.

Terra stumbled back, growling. "Do you wish to battle, Gabriel?"

Gabe got into a shaky stance grasping his disk. "I'd say ladies first… But I don't see a real lady standing before me…. Bring it scum."

Terra narrowed her eyes. "Very well."

She charged at him, her knife and his disk clashing with each other. They locked blades for a moment before breaking off, going at each other again. When the disk and knife met again, Terra found an opening hitting Gabe hard in the chest with a kick.

He cried out flying back as his disk fell from his hand skidding to the other side of the room. He placed his hand over where he had been kicked moving to go for it. "Not again…!"

Terra stepped on his disk. "Ah ah ah." She kicked it into her hands, holding it at Gabe's head. "Not strong anymore like you used to be." She grinned a little. "Especially how you are now… It's a lost cause Gabriel, just give up and spare yourself the pain."

Gabe sneered. "Spare myself the pain? Lady… I practically invented the concept… Like I said… I'd rather die… At least then I'd die with some dignity left… Which is more than I can say for the likes of your men back in the day… What were their names? Anderson? … Something but the idiot with the blue markings?"

Terra lashed out at him, cutting him on the forehead with his disk, and cutting him on the right eye with her knife, causing black marks to appear where the cut was.

"SHUT UP!"

"AUGH!" Gabe couldn't take it anymore… He slumped forward barely moving. He was exhausted, everything hurt… And he was losing blood fast. _To think… After all this… Some brat with a knife is the one to take me out…_

Terra raised her knife. "I'll make you sure stay silent! FOR GOOD!"

SCREEEECH!

CRASH! THUD! SLAM!

"NOT IF WE CAN HELP IT!"

Gabe looked up to see a phoenix slamming Terra into a wall standing before her with rage in its eyes, another landing nearby. He recognized their markings. "Jivin… Virxinia…?" He gasped.

Virxinia lowered her head to his level. "We're not letting her do this to you… She's gone far enough."

Jiving scratched at her with his talons, avoiding swings from her knife. "Virx! Get him out of here!"

Virxinia nodded, lowering her neck and hovering Gabe onto it with energy, using some to strap him to her.

"Hang on." she said she took off, heading through a hole they had made in the ceiling.

Gabe hung on looking back seeing Jivin fighting Terra off. "Are you guys crazy!? If she derezzes another one of you it's over-"

"We know." Virxinia retorted. "He won't stay long." She flew on, avoiding bullets that were being fired at her till she made it to the lands outside the city, heading straight for the Temple of Life. Soon as they were inside, Virxinia set Gabe on the ground gently before reverting to her human form.

"We'll be safe here… no one comes here anymore."

"Least there's that…" Gabe groaned keeping pressure on his chest wound sitting up carefully. "Ugh this must be what Maria meant by never insult a woman…"

Virxinia knelt beside him, examining him. She cringed at the injuries.

"Massive laceration on the forehead and right eye… and a deep stab in the chest…"

"Judging from the amount of blood…" Gabe paused to cough turning away from her. "I'm guessing she either sliced into the pericardium - The tissue protecting the heart muscle - or she stabbed right through that and got me right in the center of the heart… In that case.. It's a miracle I'm still talking…"

Virxinia focused again and what Gabe could assume… was scanning him.

"... No damage detected for your heart."

He sighed in relief. "She missed… Phew…"

"However… half of your soul energy have been removed… Which would explain the other symptoms I'm seeing…"

"Besides massive blood loss… What other symptoms?"

"Think for a few milli-cycles… by now you should've passed out from the amount of blood you lost… you're still talking to me. You're conscious."

Gabe went quiet before trying to blow some of his hair out of his eyes stopping short when he noticed something. He took a strand between his fingers and pulled it out wincing a bit before examining it. It was now black with the tip being green. "... Alright so… I'm half dead… Or I'm a freaking zombie…"

"You're what would be diagnosed as an Inbetween." She hovered her hand over his chest, revealing his Soul Sphere along with some of the veins that flowed out of it. However, there was only half of it existing, resembling something that of a piece of a yin yang symbol. "Terra ripped out half of what is basically your life force. Without the other half you can not die. You're stuck the way you are until the energy is restored. If you're healed by the time it is you'll live on… but if not, you most certainly will pass on."

Gabe sighed leaning back against the wall looking up at the ceiling. "This… Is a lot to take in…. And to think I came here aiming to die…. I got into this stupid mess because I decided to be a freaking hero and I got my best friend captured… I deserved what I got-"

Virxinia slapped him. "FOR USERS SAKE LISTEN TO YOURSELF!"

Gabe fell silent, staring at her in shock. "Virx, what the heck!? I thought you were all "Heal not violence" and crud!"

"Ever hear of "tough love?" I know that's a saying in your world. I'm sure it's something you doctors are very familiar with too." She gave a very serious look. "No one… I repeat… NO ONE deserves a fate like this. Being an Inbetween is a fate worse than death… you don't age… you experience the worst of pain and you will not die from it… I would not wish it on anyone…"

Gabe gave an apologetic look. "I'm sorry… I.. I guess I just wish I had thought things through…" He ran a hand through his hair sighing. "Gah… If one of my nephews or patients did something like this to themselves I'd be telling them: "For heaven's sake use that brain of yours and THINK for once!" but of course… The one time I don't think it through... I just… I just wanted to help…"

Virxinia's look softened. She cupped one of his cheeks in her hand. "And we thank you for that… What you were trying to do… meant a lot to Joseph… and you can still help him… but you need to be willing to accept help from others so you can…"

"I'll do anything… I got him into this mess… I wanna get him out of it…"

"Then Jivin and I can provide… We'll get you fixed up… we'll strategize… find out where the weak point is… For now…" She pulled out what looked like some kind of gauze, wrapping some around each of Gabe's wounds. "Rest for the time being, I'll get those patched up once some arrangements are made."

"Thanks Virx…" Gabe smiled tiredly before laying his head back closing his eyes. _I got their king captured and they still want to help me…_

 _True friends for ya…_

He frowned a bit as he started to drift.

 _I hope my friends back home aren't too worried… I know them… They'll worry regardless…_

… _I'm sorry… everyone…_


	4. Sacrifice

"Gabriel?"

 _Mgh… Not now… I just want to rest…._

"Gabriel… Honey… please, open your eyes."

 _Huh…?_

He opened his eyes looking around. _I know that voice…_ "L… Lisa…?"

He was in the Temple of Life… but it looked like what it did before everything had gone wrong. Standing at the altar… he could see her, dressed in a white dress with blue markings.

"Gabriel…" She said, a worried look in her eyes as she extended a hand to him.

Gabe forced himself to his feet taking her hand in his. "What are you doing here..?" He looked her over feeling worried. "What happened?" _Gosh when was the last time I spoke to her…? She stopped coming to Joshua's checkups when he got to a certain age…_

"I was asked to come here to look after you… Everyone's so worried…" She looked at his wounds, frowning. "Gabriel… Oh you poor thing…"

"It hurts… I won't lie it hurts…" He looked down feeling a pang of pain… Not psychical pain either. _I missed her so much… I was such an idiot to leave her and Joshua…_ "I missed you…"

Lisa lead him off the altar, back to one of the walls, sitting down with him. She ran a hand through his hair. "Shhh…."

He relaxed a little nuzzling her hand. "I… Is Joshua here…?"

"He will be soon…" She leaned in, her forehead resting against his. "I missed you too by the way…"

He nuzzled her a little. "Still as beautiful as ever…"

"Oh you…" She stroked his hair. "You're gonna be okay big guy…"

"If I have you by my side… I know I will…" He took her free hand in his, looking into her eyes. "Please don't leave me alone here… I… I can't take being alone again…"

She squeezed his hand. "I'm not going anywhere… and neither is anyone else…"

In an instant, the team Gabe knew so well appeared around them along with their families. All had concerned looks in their features as they beheld him.

He looked at them all surprised. "Guys…"

"We're all here for you… you know that…" Hank said. "We'd hope you would."

"Just had to go be the big bad hero didn't ya?" Maria remarked, folding her arms. "Typical Gabe."

"You know you can always count on us." Erhuard said smiling a little. "We always have each other's backs."

"The path of honor does call for teamwork." Tomoe added, her arm looped with her husband's.

"Gabe… We have nothing to hide from each other…" Naomi sighed. "Why didn't you tell us…?"

"I… I didn't wanna hurt you…"

"Oh boy…" Lucas said rolling his eyes giving Gabe a smirk. "Didn't you call me a bonehead once for trying that kind of stuff?"

"Unca… we want you to be happy…" Little Celeste chirped. "You shouldn't be sad…"

"No one should." Ryu added.

"Especially you." Graham frowned. "We all love you so much…"

Gabe had tears running down his face as he choked back a sob. He didn't know how hard it would be… He just wanted more then anything to go home right then and there. "I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…"

"Father…"

Everyone parted… revealing a young Joshua in the middle of them. He looked at Gabe, a saddened look in his eyes.

Gabe looked at his son feeling regret surge through him. _He looks just like he did when he was ten… How old is he now? I wish I had been there for him more… More than just his doctor… My little boy…_

Joshua made his way over to him, hugging him carefully, burying his face in his chest.

"Please… don't go…"

Gabe brought his arms around him resting his head against his. "Daddy's here… Daddy's here kiddo… I love you… I love you more than anything…"

Joshua nuzzled him, some tears slipping out.

"Then hang in there for us… please…"

"I promise… I'm not gonna die on you guys… I'll come home somehow… Someway… Just please… Wait for me…"

Everyone nodded. "We will."

"Promise." Lisa whispered. She leaned in, kissing him on the forehead.

"I love you all… So much…" Gabe looked at each and everyone of them committing their faces to memory. "I miss you…"

"We miss you too… Come back soon…"

* * *

"Gabriel… Gabriel, wake up."

 _No… I want more time with them… My team… My nephews and nieces… Lisa… Joshua…!_

"Gabriel, we have things we need to discuss… please…"

Gabe opened his eyes looking to Virxinia, a haunted look in them. "What…?"

Virxinia got a concerned look. "Nightmare?" she asked.

"I just realized I just threw away everything…" He said a few tears escaping as he lowered his head. "My job… My friends… My wife… My little boy…"

Virxinia's look softened as she brought a hand to his cheek. She could sense the emotions going through him… seeing the faces of the people he loved.

"We'll get you back to them, I promise."

"Thank you…" He whispered.

"Should we go over the plans?" Jivin asked, who was standing not too far away.

Virxinia nodded. "Yes… please begin."

Jivin sat down with them, creating a map.

"Terra took over by basically taking away the keystone of our power source, Ark." Jivin narrowed his eyes a little, like he was trying to block out a memory. "Virxinia and I are still alive but our powers got sapped when Terra took out all the Energy Towers… If we can get those reactivated, all three, we can be supercharged and take out Terra… and we have an upper hand thanks to Serafina." Jivin presented a small necklace. "This here… is the remaining power of Ark."

Virxinia's eyes got wide. "How did she?"

"Ark must've seen Terra coming… he gave half his power to her to keep safe…"

"Well… considering he kind of prepared for people like me and my team to fall in and save the world this is kind of no surprise to me… He seems like those kind of guys who is always thinking ahead."

Jivin nodded. "Yes… so… the plan is simple… or least, I'd like to look at it as simple… We need to get the towers reactivated and take out Terra… the only issue is… we're going to need outside help again. We need Users to come in in order for this to work."

"How you figure?" Virxinia asked.

"You and I are currently as powerless as Phoenixes get… the only way for the towers to fully reactive is for us to do it, but we can't do it in the state we're in… but if we bond with a User… the power will be enough to start up the tower, and for the Tower of Light it's essential for a User to come since Ark can't do anything in the state he's in… He needs to fuse to someone in order to do anything."

Virxinia nodded. "Right… but now comes the bigger problem… How in Esanii are we going to get Users in here?"

"That part I'm still working on…"

"Well…" Gabe mused. "Isn't possible to not have to bring actual Users in? Just their essences? Like avatars…"

"Hrm… It's possible… just the right tech would need to be developed… I'm sure Todd could think of something if he puts his mind to it…" Jivin thought allowed. "And the fusion would still work since the essence will contain the energy required."

"Yes… but who to bring? We can't just fuse with anyone…"

"Why not have like… A selection system in place… Like…" Gabe hummed in thought and thought back to his nephews going on about RPG type video games. "... A video game…"

Jivin thought it over. "That could actually work… I've heard of those… it would still be helpful even when we're trying to find someone since they'll fight against Terra… it's a win win…"

"You'll just watch them… See who has what it takes… And trust me there's determined kids out there who will dedicate a good chunk of their life just to this cause because they'll think it's worth it… I know if my nephews heard of it-" Gabe trailed off going quiet for a moment. "... They would've loved it…"

"We'll speak with Todd on the matter and see if he can get something arranged… in the mean time… Let's get you figured out…"

"Jivin… maybe Gabriel could be a spectator for this plan… you know… someone who can judge… on top of that… it would be handy to have someone who knows the terrain act as a guide when the real ones get here."

"Can Gabe have a say in this?" Gabe said giving them a look. "Would be nice to help decide my fate here."

Virxinia lowered her head. "Sorry."

"Don't be…" Gabe sighed as he mulled it over. "... It's actually a good idea… I was in the military in my world so navigating terrain especially battle worn terrain isn't something I'd be new to… I'm game… But under one condition…"

"Alright, state it."

Gabe gave them a serious look. "Erase my memories… If I have my memories while I'm out there I'll snap like a twig and I might go after you guys from just wanting to go back to the User World… PTSD isn't a pretty thing combined with grief."

Both were silent as they looked at him in horror. It took a moment before Virxinia spoke.

"... Are you sure that's what you want?" Jivin looked at Virxinia in surprise, she held up a hand to command silence. "Because I can do that… But I need your full consent."

Gabe was quiet as he thought it over and nodded narrowing his eyes. "I'll go insane." He repeated. "If I have what I threw away haunting me… No one will miss me… My wife probably hates me… And my son…" Gabe lowered his head. "He doesn't even know my face…"

Virxinia nodded. "Then I have your consent." She looked to Jivin. "Jivin… get things arranged… I'm taking Gabriel to the Stream."

Jivin nodded. "Right away."

He headed out, leaving the two alone. Virxinia extended his hand to him. "Take my hand."

Gabe took it. "No war is won without sacrifice…"

Virxinia closed her eyes. "I know…"

The setting around them faded. The walls dissipated, turning into an open sky, the floor becoming a stream of water that came up to their ankles and in the sky… was the aurora that once lit the skies of Esanii.

"And it begins here."

"Looks like what it did all the way back then." Gabe looked around feeling a little nostalgic. "Like that day…" _Wonder whatever happened to that little girl… What was her name…? Elly…?_

"This… is the Stream of Rebirth. It's a place where advanced healing takes place. I'll be healing your wounds here… and rewriting your memories."

He took a deep breath. "I'm ready when you are… As Derek would say… Let's begin the operation."

Virxinia nodded, removing the gauze on his wounds, changing his armor into something that would be equal to that of a hospital gown for Data Children. She looked down at the water below them, focusing.

"Time to go under…"

In an instant, they fell right on in, sinking below the surface.

For Gabe… Everything went dark as he lost consciousness.

 _Goodbye everyone… See you in another life…._


	5. The Legacy

_HP bar is getting lower… Alright, time for the finale._

SHING!

THUD!

The virus on the screen derezzed as he sliced through it with his disk. The User smirked as he watched his points go up.

"Really, they need to start upping these things on their difficulty." He said into his microphone. "You guys faring okay over there?"

"We'd be faring a little better if you got your pixelated butt over here Joshua!" Vincent exclaimed on the other end. "We're kind of losing a war fast over here!"

"You used up that item I found!?"

"Yep!"

Joshua smirked. "Alright game on."

"Don't forget about us!" Alyssa shouted. "Marley and I are getting chased over here by those freaking hummingbirds!"

"And they ain't lightening up on us either!"

"Coming girls."

Joshua made his way through the terrain, coming upon them. He focused on his target before springing into the air, nailing the hummingbirds with his disk.

"Take that ya hysions!"

They screeched before they derezzed.

"Whew… That was close." Alyssa sighed in relief.

Vincent was heard yelling over the microphone. "You jerk! I just got killed!"

"Sorry Vincent… we'll wait for you to respawn… Remind me why we're here again?"

"I found a really cool cave!" Marley responded. "It's got all that cool language written on it that you know how to read so well."

"Yeah for it being someone's made up lingo… You can figure it out pretty good." Alyssa added. "Oh! What if it's for some secret contest? Like a vacation, or a million dollars!"

"Well we'll find out as soon as Vinnie comes back."

As if on cue Vincent's avatar appeared where they were. "Whew… Took me a few tries… Is it just me or is it getting harder to respawn?"

"Yeah, I've noticed that too.. Then again they keep adding new things like those two towers that were reactivated for who knows what reason. Hasn't really CHANGED anything." Joshua mumbled. "I sometimes question the developers of these games."

"Well, it wouldn't be the most popular game in Portland if it all got resolved easy right?" Alyssa asked as she looked over the writing. "Plus then what'd we do on Saturday nights? The arcade closed last week!"

"True… alright… let's see that cave."

Marley lead the way in. Just as she told, inside were tons of markings… and what appeared to be some mural on the wall.

"Whoa…"

"Cool right?" she asked.

Joshua nodded, looking over the writings carefully. "This is more than I've ever seen in any area…"

"Well, work your magic."

"Doing that, just give a me second to copy all of it on to my phone."

Marley wandered over to the mural. "Wonder what the painting is for…"

"Could be just something the developers added…" Alyssa said as she looked at it closer. "Though… Look at this… It looks like someone being enveloped in fire…"

"Great men are forged in fire." Joshua commented. "I believe that's how the saying goes." His visor finished copying all the text. "Perfect, now I just need to-"

Beep beep beep

Joshua scowled as he noticed his alarm for work was going off.

"Looks like it's gonna have to wait… I need to get to Resurgam."

"Aww!" Marley whined a little. "That's today?"

"Oh, Luc's volunteering there today too. Maybe you'll run into him?" Alyssa said, trying to hide the slight disappointment she had. She really was having a good time.

"Yeah since he owes ya five bucks you probably will." Vincent snickered.

"I'm sure I will at some point… even if he has been acting a little off… but if I do bump into him I'll tell him you guys said hello." Joshua grabbed his jacket. "I need to go, I'll see you later tonight alright?"

"Alright! See ya!"

"Have a good day!"

"Don't do anything crazy!"

Joshua chuckled before logging off, turning off his computer and heading out.

 _Time for another day…_

* * *

 _Ugh… so… freaking… TIRED!_

Lucas rubbed his eyes, trying to get rid of the dark circles he had under them.

 _Last night was not a good night for anyone on the team by any standards… I'll be jumping for joy when we finally get the last bearer… seriously… we found the first two in a snap.. Why is this last one taking so long?!_

"EEEKKKK! EVERYONE WATCH OUT! THE BUSH MONSTER IS ATTACKING!"

"WAHAHAH! YOU GOT THAT RIGHT!"

Lucas raised an eyebrow following the noise. "What in Esa-Heaven?" He corrected himself mid-sentence. _Ethan, I'm gonna forget English if I keep hangin' around ya…_

In the pediatric ward, Lucas could see Joshua playing with some of the kids. Looked like a game of pretend from what he could tell… and boy was everyone involved into it.

"GOT YA!" Joshua scooped up a young girl. "HAHA!"

"Nooo!" The girl squealed. "He's got me!"

"Noo! He's got Livvie!" A young boy said. "Sick 'em guys!"

"Oh no-!"

THUD!

Joshua was on the floor laughing as a good handful of kids tackled him.

"NOOO! I'VE BEEN DEFEATED BY CHIBIS!"

"Darn right ya have!" The girl, Livvie, giggled. "Chibi power!"

Lucas couldn't help but start laughing as he saw this. "All that height doesn't help ya now Cunningham!"

Joshua looked over to Lucas smirking. "Look at that! A phantom has appeared!"

The kids gasped. "Oh no!"

"The hospital's haunted!"

Lucas smirked. "Oh it is… I've come for all of your desserts… AND YOUR SOULS!"

"WAH! RUN!"

The kids took off to their rooms, leaving the two young adults alone. Joshua got up, dusting himself off.

"Ah that felt good."

Lucas smirked. "Not bad… You goin' into pediatrics?"

"Maybe… I was thinking maybe diagnostician… but I'm not sure yet…"

"Well you got time… 'Sides your sharp as a tack… And I was going to pay you back for that bet but I forgot my wallet at home... " Lucas grinned sheepishly. "Slept like crud last night…"

"Wanna walk for a bit to wake yourself up?"

"Sounds good to me."

Joshua nodded, leading the way.

"What've you been up to? Practice crime scenes?"

"Bit of that, bit of a different job… Long hours…" Lucas yawned a bit running a hand down his face. "Ugh… I swear if my boss wasn't a nice person I'd think he was trying to run me into the ground… I haven't slept more than three hours in three weeks…"

"Yikes… Sorry Luc'..."

He shrugged. "It's not that bad… Pay's decent and I'm getting a chance to practice that eye for details of mine… I'd be a pretty useless medical examiner if I couldn't find minute details in things."

Joshua nodded. "Yeah…"

It shifted to quiet for a moment as they walked. Joshua looked around, memorizing the door numbers and plaques… he stopped at one them in particular… the name being his center focus.

Lucas stopped a few paces ahead looking back. "What? See some celeb or something?"

Joshua shook his head. "No… just… remembering something." His hand reach up, playing with a necklace he had around his neck.

Lucas frowned as he doubled back looking at the name. He felt a pang go through him reading it. "... I miss him too…"

Joshua sighed, looking at the necklace in his hands.

"I still can't believe he's gone..."

The necklace in question was something he had received three years ago. On the front it had a symbol and on the back… was the name of the plaque.

"Gabriel Cunningham…" He sighed. "I was with Amy a few days ago for it… She's still torn up about it."

"It's been bugging all of us…" Lucas sighed. "I keep going through my phone trying to call him and then I realize the line's been dead for years… I went to him more than I did my own father when it came to stuff going on… He was just easy to talk to y'know?"

"Yeah… I remember..."

Lucas nodded sighing. "Sorry, just… I know it really just sucks for all of us… I'm sorry you didn't get to know him more than you did…"

"Lucas, it's fine serious-"

Zzzrrrt!

"Huh?"

Both looked up, seeing electricity jumping across the lights above them… before they shattered into pieces.

"WHOA!"

Both shielded themselves as the glass fell.

"What the heck?!"

The kids started screaming as it happened. "I'll check the right you check the left!" Lucas said before hurrying to the rooms. He looked up to see red electricity surging through the broken posts. _Now of all times!?_

Joshua hurried to the kids, comforting them to the best of his ability. It wasn't too hard… but he couldn't help but stare at the lights, noting the odd electricity he kept seeing.

 _What's going on…?_

* * *

 _This is just one of those days that I HATE._

SHINK!

CLANK!

It had been a long pursuit across the Endless Ocean, chasing down a crazed virus over lord. It finally ended when they did land on a system, though honestly, they wish the fight had just stayed on the water.

Now it was just madness for another system.

 _Terra… Why can't you just leave the mess in Esanii and leave all the other systems alone?_

The warrior looked at the virus, growling at her as they kept pushing back at each other with their weapons. Both were interlocked now, one trying to over power the other.

Terra had her usual insane look in her eyes as the warrior glared at her.

"I know that questioning glare, Alistair. Did you forget viruses don't just stop at one system? We keep going, consuming all that we can and this system." She sneered a little. "Has a special place in my heart and I just have to have it… or least have control of it… You know very well why."

Alistair growled, shoving her, finally breaking the lock they were in.

"The heroes have done nothing! Leave their hospital out of this!"

"Oh but I can't. Have to be sure they don't get any ideas… or your little team either."

Terra charged at him, going into jab, only to be cut short by someone slashing her in the back.

"You know, you really need to watch your back!"

Terra hissed as he looked behind her to see a young girl with dark black hair and blue circuit marks glaring at her.

"If it isn't the brat."

"That's Mrs. Brat to you!"

The girl charged again, going in for another slash. Terra charged as well, locking blades with the girl for a moment before sending her flying into a wall.

"OOF!"

"Pathetic."

"Hey you!" Alistair growled charging as he slashed at Terra. "Pick on someone your own size!"

Terra was cut across her shoulder. She hissed as she slashed back, nicking Alistair a little on his cheek.

"That line is rather outdated for you."

"And your face is outdated." He growled kicking at her.

Terra feel back before getting back up.

"Give it up Terra!"

She looked around seeing other warriors appearing around her. She took note that her forces were decreasing in numbers, something she was starting to get annoyed with.

 _I used to be able to do this with ease… Then again._

She glared at two particular warriors in the group, hissing a little.

 _Ever since those two showed up things have been starting to play in their favor…_

One of the warriors came up, standing beside Alistair.

"This system is never going to be yours Terra." he growled. "Just leave it alone and go back to the one you already have control of."

"I would, but you and your team are ruining it for me with your little redecoration project." Terra narrowed her eyes. "I preferred the island all run down with a nice city in the middle and look what you're giving me. Clean grid appearances."

Alistair shook his head giving an annoyed look. "You are just messy… Would give any user mother a heart attack."

"Pheh, like I care. You may have succeeded in getting two towers activated but without your precious Light Bearer the island is still mine." She glared at the leader. "I should've killed you while I still had a hold of you… Then again, your father paid that price already when he got you out."

The boy growled. "Shut up!"

"Poor little Ethan Frost, the only free heir to the throne. Joseph was an idiot, he should've saved himself, but then again he would've been too good for that."

Alistair narrowed his eyes. "You're the idiot… You think you're immune? One of these days someone's going to take you out…"

"When light shines again, which as far as I can tell, it's not happening. You have fire and crystal… but no light."

Terra drew out her knife, causing everyone to back away from her.

"I'll leave… but don't think I won't try again later. Least I was able to shake things up. Give you a little excitement during your waiting game." She grinned. "I'll see you back on Esanii."

She whistled, calling up a hysions, getting onto its back before taking off, being followed by other viruses who were on their own hysions.

Ethan snorted a little.

"Good riddance…" He sighed, lowering his head a little. "But now we got a mess to clean up…" He hurried over to the girl Terra had knocked over, helping her up. "Takes a lot of guts to just go running up to Terra like that Elly."

"She was gonna hurt Papa… had to do something." she answered, giving a sheepish look. "I know he can handle himself but still."

Alistair made his way over to them, ruffling her hair. "That's my little spark. But please be more careful okay? I wouldn't forgive myself if anything happened to you…" He sighed a bit. "Terra's not one to mock without getting a punch to the head… Although she asks for it."

"Constantly." Ethan commented, looking to the rest of the team. "Alright everyone, let's get this system back up and running."

"Yes sir!" they all called before dispersing.

Beep beep beep

 _And phone call…_

Ethan turned on his communicator.

"What's going on on the other side Luc'?"

"We got some crazy stuff going on… Lights all blew out with some red electricity… Red electricity that mind you is still here! I thought you guys were taking care of HER."

"We just chased her off, we're getting things fixed up as we speak, the programs around here are pretty shaken up."

Lucas sighed as he looked around the corridor. "This is getting out of hand… She took out the pediatric ward this time… None of the kids got hurt thankfully but one of these days they might…"

"She's just set on this system… It's only once and awhile but she's been getting more and more persistent after fire tower was reactivated… I think she's getting scared."

Lucas scoffed. "Terra, scared and my name's Batman."

Ethan rolled his eyes.

"Let's remember when this started she only attacked maybe once or twice. Crystal came back online and the attacks went up, Fire came back… every other week."

"I'm just worried what she's gonna do when Light's reactivated… What if she does something worse? … Can she even get out of the system?" Lucas wondered aloud feeling worried. It was one thing to deal with her on Esanii's battleground but there was some worry that she might get out and cause havoc in the user world.

"The portal in Esanii is closed and the one portal that we do have is in a heavily fire walled system… and she has no interest in the User World as far as I know. If she wanted the User world she would've kept the portal on the island open. I think she's only interested in Digital World domination. Only reason she takes interest in this system along with CFIM and Caduceus is because… well… you already know."

"Yeah because the docs here along with my mom and those famous MD's up at Caduceus are the infamous Thirteen…. The ones who could do some serious damage to her if they wanted to... " Lucas gave a frustrated growl. "If it wasn't for the fact I don't want her going back into that I'd tell my mom ALL about this… But I know her… She'd be willing to go back into the fray… And I can't do that to her or the team… But man this isn't easy…"

"I know Lucas… Alyssa has been having it pretty rough too… actually I think a lot of the team has been having it rough."

"Yeah like I said.. Not easy… Long hours, lot of energy spent… And of course I'm worried sick something might happen to Alyssa… And my brother would kill me if Riza got hurt… It's just stressful…" Lucas leaned up against a wall. "Things have to change… Now…. Speaking of change… I got a theory I wanna run by you…"

"If it has something to do with the last bearer I'm all ears."

"Well… I have a rough idea who he might be. The idea of a legacy appeal to ya?"

"Well considering who our Crystal Bearer is, despite the fact it wasn't blood…" Ethan went quiet for a moment. "... Is… there someone who isn't a kid…? I thought all the blood related descendants of the 13 were all young children."

"It's not any of them… But there is one… The first if you will…" Lucas thought back to a few events and nodded to himself. "The guy's name is Joshua Cunningham… Son of Gabriel and Lisa."

Ethan's eyes got wide.

"Cunningham… I haven't heard that name in years… I didn't know he had a kid."

"Yeah, his name's Joshua… He's around my age and he's a good guy… Always doing what's right, or trying to at least… Even if it hurts him… He'd take a bullet for you even if it meant being killed… The guy's that good… Not just that but he wears the healer's symbol on a necklace."

"His father's necklace I assume?"

"Yeah. He never knew my uncle some mess I never wanted to ask about since it hurts him a lot… But he's a lot like Uncle Gabe… He doesn't realize it but he is… I think there's a chance it could be him… But if he's not… Well I'll take the blame."

Ethan ran a hand through his hair.

"I'm willing to try anything at this point since we're at our freaking limit. I think even Alistair is, this is the about the umpteith time that Elly almost got shanked by Terra."

Lucas cringed. "Ugh, yeah even I'd be at my limits… And let's face it we all know how it usually ends if Alyssa gets targeted…."

"Yeah big brother rampage and it takes hours to calm you down."

"Exactly… So to save you guys the horrors of the "Luc Smash" I'd say let's give it a shot… And like I said if he's not… I'll take the blame and you guys can take turns smacking me around."

"Deal… I'll send you the bracelet. If you see a small reaction… bring him here."

"Will do, won't repeat what happened with Marely…" Lucas cringed. _Yeah snapping on the bracelet in broad daylight wasn't my brightest move…._

"Good plan… Though in honesty… I hope this guy is the one. I'm desperate here."

"We all are… Doesn't help that free time is running out soon… Our parents are gonna kill us if our grades flunk because we're fighting a war…" Lucas cringed. "I'm gonna take care of this on my end, just do what you need to… And if need be I will drag him to the lab."

"Got it… We'll get the system back up in running as fast as we can… good luck."

"Same to you."

Lucas hung up before he made his way out. He had an errand to run and answers to find.

 _Uncle Gabe I wish you were here…_

 _You always knew the answer or if you didn't you found it… We could use some help here…_

 _But I can't make a bargain with Death… I can't bring you back…._

 _So just watch over us please…._


	6. Light

Joshua leaned against a wall, running a hand through his hair.

 _Man that took forever…_

It had been a good 4 hours before everything in the pediatric ward was back to normal, it was just all crazy to him.

 _Red electricity? What could've caused that? And why did it happen…? Nothing… is adding up… AT ALL._

He decided to take a walk, heading down a few corridors till he got to where he wanted to go… Back to the office he and Lucas had been looking at earlier

 _Just need a place to think…_

He hesitated before trying the knob on the door, seeing it was unlocked. Inside, everything had drapes over it to prevent dust from collecting. The only things that were not covered was a certain computer system that was off to the corner and was currently powered down and a big old couch.

"Hey Dad…" Joshua sighed as he walked around. "How you doing?"

He sat down on the couch, letting his eyes wander. He had been in here many times during his younger years.. This room was no stranger to him.

 _All those days I got to spend time with him… and yet I never put two and two together..._

He fiddled with his necklace again, looking at it.

"Still have this… and everything else you sent… Believe it not or Mom kept the box you sent her too… she even has your dog tags around her neck…" Joshua lowered his head. _Listen to me I'm talking to thin air thinking it'll talk back… No… I'm thinking out loud…_ "Wish you were here… You'd probably understand what the heck has been going on… or least put the pieces together… you did for me after all… and all those other times..."

There was a knock at the door. "Mind sharing your thoughts?"

Joshua shook his head chuckling.

"Come in Luc'."

Lucas came into the office a small smile on his face. "Thanks… Just wanted to see how you were doing after all the crazy stuff…"

"Eh… just talking to thin air like I do when I'm puzzled." Joshua gestured to the room. "Seems to work most of the time, though rarely do I hear a voice talk back… make that never."

"I'd be worried if it was talking back…" Lucas sat down on the desk chair still in the room looking around. He felt saddened and a little nostalgic. "Brings back memories though… Kind of wish he would talk back…"

"You and me both…" Joshua looked over to the powered off computer system in the corner. "RONI doesn't even mutter a word… then again… she just stopped working when he disappeared."

"Yeah, like a piece of her went out when he vanished…" Lucas sighed. "I don't know how much stock I put in interns words but I heard she zapped Dr. Muller once before going out for good."

"Yikes… Makes ya wonder if she did understand emotions… Cause if she did… I would think she would be suffering from depression or shock."

Lucas nodded sighing. "The new tech is alright…. But no one here could ever hope to be as good as the team Uncle Gabe and RONI were… It's like Sherlock Holmes without Watson… Or Batman without Robin… Something…. Y'know?" The redhead lowered his head a bit. "I just hope maybe one day we can get her active again…." Discreetly Lucas glanced at the bracelet he had retrieved. _C'mon… Gimme a sign..._

"Yeah… She's a good computer, be a good companion too… When I do become a doctor I'd like to have her working again. With all the stuff she and Dad did… I want to be able to do that too. Help others not have to suffer anymore like I did when I was sick… that's all I want to do. To help."

There was a slight flicker on the symbol of the bracelet Lucas was holding as Joshua finished his sentence.

" _He's selfless and wants nothing more than to help others…"_ A voice whispered to Lucas. " _He is his father's son… he has his strength… I can feel it in him…. he is my bearer."_

Lucas couldn't help the smirk that etched itself across his face. "Perfect…" He whispered.

"Hm?" Joshua looked over to him. "Something cross your mind?"

"Yeah… Need you to take a walk with me…" Lucas smirked as he stood up.

Joshua raised an eyebrow before getting up himself. "Okay…"

Lucas gestured for him to follow as he lead the way out of Resurgam. "Do me a favor, don't demand answers right here on the street."

"Alright… I can be patient… but that doesn't mean I won't try to figure things out."

Lucas shook his head. "Oh come on, when have I ever steered you wrong?"

"Do you want hear them chronologically or alphabetically?"

"Smart mouth."

"Tomato head."

"Bush head."

Joshua shook his head. "We'll be at this all day if we keep going… just lead me on oh great and wise Corpse Whisperer."

Lucas grinned as he did just that. "Stroking the ego, good move!"

Joshua chuckled. He still worked his mind as they continued on. They finally stopped at a lab that looked a little run down but was still holding together.

"New hang out?" Joshua asked as he looked the building over as they approached it. _Doesn't look inhabited or in use so anyone could make it a base if they wanted to._

"Maybe." Lucas shrugged as he headed inside. "Keep close, not much light on the first level."

Joshua nodded, doing so. It was pretty dark as Lucas said, but seemed he knew his way around as he lead him down a flight of stairs in the basement floor. They came up to a door that had a key pad next to it. Lucas punched the numbers quickly, before looking to Joshua.

"Just don't tell ANYONE about this. Especially the docs at Resurgam."

Joshua raised an eyebrow as he looked inside, his eyes widening at the sight. It was a room that was rather large that had what looked like MRI machines but were fully open. There were seven of these machines total, each having a symbol at the base of them. In the center of them was a large computer system and at the chair was a young boy who looked about 15 years old who was working on it.

"What…?" Joshua couldn't finish his sentence, he was too shocked at what he was seeing.

Lucas smirked looking at him. "Yeah I know… It's awesome… Welcome to the base of Team Advent."

The boy looked up from his computer.

"Nice of you to drop by Lucas."

"Indeed!"

A girl with orange eyes appeared from behind the chair, looking at Joshua.

"That him?"

"Yeah it's him Feliciana. Took long enough for his partner to tell me." Lucas replied walking over. "But it's the real deal… Joshua Cunningham son of Gabriel. The legit thing."

Joshua came over but had nothing to say.

 _This… is starting to creep me out._

Ethan looked at Joshua curiously, recognition coming into his eyes.

"You look almost exactly like him… it's uncanny… Hey, Todd." Ethan looked back to his computer screen. "Have a look."

A screen came up with a man dark blond hair on the other side. He looked at Joshua, eyes focused before giving a nod.

"Looks about right to me and you're right about the uncanny part."

"So I was right." Lucas rubbed his hands together giving Joshua an evil look. "So we can go ahead and take his brain-"

"WHAT?!"

WHACK!

Feliciana crossed her arms.

"Very funny Lucas, but this REALLY isn't the time for jokes."

Lucas cringed rubbing his head. "Didn't have to hit me so hard…"

"Okay…" Joshua gave them all a dead serious look that just said doom. "Anyone want to explain what the heck is going on?!"

"Well first." Ethan whistled. "Hey guys, come meet the new member."

One by one several people came out, some Joshua recognized. Alyssa's eyes widened when she saw him. "Eeee! Joshy!" She ran over to him hugging him. "I knew it! I told you Luc he was the one!"

Another girl with dark hair that had blond streaks giggled shaking her head. "And here I thought Vinny might be the one. Hey Joshua."

"Alyssa? Rizabelle…?"

"And don't forget about me!"

Joshua looked to see Marley among the group. She was standing next to Vincent who was hanging around the back.

"And Vincent but he's more moral support than anything else." Marley gave him a pat on the back. "Gotta have someone keep an eye on things while we're doing work. Plus team medic."

Vincent gave a proud look. "Well I have been learning from Dr. Muller, high time I got to put the skills to use."

Rizabelle giggled running over and hugging him. "Still adorable!"

Joshua was now completely lost.

"Um… Okay… what work…?"

Ethan grinned.

"Eh… this isn't something we just talk about, rather we show."

Lucas gave Joshua another evil look taking out the bracelet. "C'mere pretty boy!"

Joshua tried to run, but Alyssa kept him in place.

"Sorry Joshy, but this is something we really need your help with so… I can't let you go running."

"WAIT-"

Lucas grabbed his wrist snapping the bracelet on.

BZT!

"ACK!" Joshua let out a gasp, feeling an odd sensation come over, feeling his body go numb a faint blue glow in his eyes. Wasn't long before he slumped against Alyssa.

"And out just like me and Marely." She sighed… though semi okay with holding Joshua. _He's so cute though when he's asleep._

Vincent and Lucas both gave the unconscious boy a slight look before they helped him over to one of the machines. "Bet we could drop him and claim it's an accident." Lucas mumbled.

"Ethan would kill us if Ark didn't for bruising him." Vincent murmured.

"Alright everyone, battlestations. Vinnie, think you can work the computer for me again?"

Vincent gave a salute going over to the computer chair. "I'll be your wing man. Just don't get my girl killed alright? Same goes for my siblings."

"As usual, I'll do my best."

"And I'll help." Feliciana chimed in.

"Alright, let's go!"


	7. Mission Start

_Joshua? Joshua, wake up._

Joshua slowly opened his eyes, groaning a little.

 _What hit me…?_

He sat up, rubbing his head, jumping a little to find himself in a very strange place. The sky above was black but had numbers and digital bits floating all over the place, and the floor beneath him was flooded with some kind of glowing liquid.

"Where…?"

"Welcome to the Data Bridge."

Joshua looked to the side of him to see a bright blue colored bird standing not too far from him, and odd symbol on its forehead.

"A… bird…?"

"Phoenix to be more correct." it answered, flying up to him. "I am Ark, it's nice to meet you, Joshua Cunningham."

Joshua looked at Ark stunned before closing his eyes sighing. "Okay I've officially seen everything…" He opened them, curiosity in his eyes. "Nice to meet you too… So… This is why they all went nuts?"

"Part of it… They need your help with a mission that's been going on for over 300 cycles… or in user terms, three years."

"Three years… They've been at this for three years…? What's the mission?" Joshua asked, leaning forward a little.

"There is a world parallel to yours known as the Digital World, my home, Esanii, one of the many islands, was nearly destroyed 300 cycles ago. It's been under the rule of a virus known as Terra. Team Advent's mission has been to save it by reactivating the three towers that give the island life. They've been doing this by finding users who can bear the powers of the Trinity Phoenixes. Two of them, you already know. Alyssa Kimishima and Marley Latimer."

Joshua nodded, remembering the bracelets the two were wearing. "Going after Terra… That sounds… Like that game we've been play-That wasn't a game… Was it?"

"No… What users think is a game is an actual world. When things changed, that's when the towers reactivated, changing the landscape. The system serves well for an army that can keep coming back, but it also served as a way to look for users who could help us. It was all set up thanks to Joseph leaving a plan for Ethan to work with, along with the friends he made who helped him in his quest."

"Team Advent… Alright got it… So how does this involve me?"

"Finding bearers has not been the easiest task. Sure, we only need to find three, but it has to be the right person. Alyssa was the first one found… Marley it was a whole year before it was decided… and now, two years later, the last one stands before me." Ark looked Joshua right in the eyes. "You are the Bearer of Light Joshua Cunningham."

Joshua's eyes widened. "M-Me!? But I'm… I'm nothing special… I'm just… Me…" He glanced away. "I mean… I got my dad's smarts but… I'm nothing…"

"Joshua, one of the reasons you are the bearer is because of your father." Ark got a serious look. "Truth be told, he's no stranger to me or my home."

Joshua gulped. It all made sense now, why they had made a big deal out of how much he resembled Gabe. "He went there…"

"You really don't know your father do you?" Ark stroked his shoulder with his wing. "Gabriel is a hero in my home land… He helped save it…"

Joshua relaxed a bit but kept his head down. "I didn't know that about him… I knew him… just… not as my father… and I never will because he's gone…"

Ark gave a sympathetic look… and seemed to cringe a little at the last word.

"But yet you didn't know it was him…"

"No… I was just a kid back then…I didn't put two and two together… He was always nice to me… Let me hang around… He was my best friend…"

Ark brought a wing over his shoulder again.

"His spirit lives in you… you've come a long way since then… without a doubt Joshua… he would be proud of you…"

Joshua looked up giving Ark a grateful look. "Thank you Ark… That means a lot to hear…"

Ark nodded.

"Your father was a great man… He was good friends with Joseph, our king, and despite the facades he put up… he really did care about those around him. Just like you do."

" _Good kid… but can be a trouble maker… But most importantly…. Good of heart…"_

 _Dad thought that of me even before I knew who he was… I'm going to make him proud…_ "I'm in… My dad said I was good of heart when I was younger…" Joshua replied looking down a bit. "I want to do him proud…" He took a deep breath before looking Ark directly in the eyes. "How can I help?"

"I am unable to take a physical form in my world… I need you to be able to carry the powers I have left to Light Tower and reactivate it in my stead. I will be with you since it is required that we Soul Fuse in order for you to reach Esanii. It will be dangerous, but Team Advent will be able to help you on your journey."

Joshua gave a look of determination as he stood up. "Let's do it then… Let's save that world."

Ark nodded, flying up as his body became consumed in a pale blue light.

"Then let us become one."

He flew right into Joshua. Joshua felt the same sensation from before come over him again, only this time instead of going numb… he felt a power go through his system before blacking out again.

* * *

Elly was sitting on a rock formation, looking up towards the sky, hoodie up to keep the rain of out of her hair.

"Come on… we don't got all day." she mumbled, fiddling with her baton.

Alistair shook his head making his way over to her. "I know you're nervous… But this'll work out just fine Elly-girl…"

"Yeah… just finally. The last one, and the son of Cunningham no less…" She closed her eyes sighing. "We'll finally have our home back… you can finally be reunited with your family… Richard would be happy if he could see this…"

Alistair frowned sitting beside her, pulling her into his arms. "And you're coming with me… You're not going off on your own…"

Elly hugged him. "I know…" She nuzzled him a little. "Wouldn't be happy if I couldn't be by your side…"

Alistair held her close, nuzzling back. "Same here… You're my little girl and I love you so much… I'll always take care of you… Just means I'll be able to always be here and not looking over my shoulder for Terra's forces."

Elly nodded. "And you'll have your mate by your side."

Alistair smiled resting his head atop hers. "And I bet she would love to have a daughter…"

Elly giggled a little. "I hope so."

"Aww!"

Both looked up to see Team Advent had arrived, seeing the source of the squealing was none other than Rizabelle, Marley and Alyssa.

"You're so cute when you show your soft side Alistair." Feliciana chuckled. "Gets the girls squealing every time."

Alistair turned a little red, his circuits lighting up. "You guys…"

"And Elly's just adorable as ever!" Rizabelle squealed. "I wanna take her home! Can I?"

Elly kept close to Alistair, giggling.

"Not without Papa."

"I'll take you both then!"

Alistair laughed. "You and your obsession with cute things."

"I can't help it."

Ethan looked around. "And no sign of our Light Bearer…"

"He's taking his good time." Elly pouted a little. "Wish he'd hurry up."

"I know sweetie…" Alistair hugged her again. "But these things take time."

"Wonder if we fried his brain…" Lucas mused dodging another smack. "HEY!"

Alyssa had a look of doom in her eyes.

"Perish the thought!"

"Gah I wasn't gonna hurt your precious husband!" Lucas shot back.

"Oh so it is okay that I can eventually marry him?"

Lucas gave a look of horror. "I DIDN'T SAY THAT!" He yelled. "I-I just-You…. YOU STILL HAVE TO GET DAD AND VINCENT'S PERMISSION!"

Elly giggled. "Users are so silly about marriage."

"They are silly." Alistair agreed chuckling. "All this craziness over who can marry who…"

"Yep!"

Zrrt!

All looked towards the sound, seeing figure made of light appear on the ground not too far from them.

"Finally!"

Elly hopped up, rushing to the figure.

"About time…" Alistair murmured following his daughter.

Joshua sighed in relief looking around as the light faded. "Whew… Made it-"

"Hi!" Elly was right in front of him, bouncing a little.

Joshua blinked before chuckling. "H-Hi there… What's your name?"

"I'm Electra, but people call me Elly." She smiled a little. "You're Joshua right?"

"Yep." He smiled giving a bow. "At your service."

"Awesome!"

The others came over, Alyssa hugging him as soon as she was close enough.

"You look amazing in that armor!"

Joshua blushed a bit hugging her back. "A-ahaha…. Thanks…." He grinned sheepishly. "You do too… This is awesome."

"Not bad Light boy."

"So we got the bearer." Elly looked over to Ethan. "So do we just head on over to the tower?"

"Well we can try, but something tells me Terra is going to be waiting for us." Ethan got a concerned look as his gaze fell on the tower in the distance. "That tower goes online it's game over."

"Then we'll just have to be ready." Alistair narrowed his eyes.

Everyone gave a nod. "Right."

"Main objective, keep Joshua safe. Alistair, you keep closest along with Elly, everyone else, regular formation." Ethan ordered as he started leading the way.

Alistair and Elly gave a nod as they moved on either side of Joshua. Alistair glanced at him unable to help but feel some deja vu. _We've never met but… He seems familiar…_

As they began their journey it was quiet for the most part… but Joshua couldn't help but be curious about things.

"Um…" He looked to Alistair. "Alistair, right?"

"Yes." He nodded. "That's correct."

"Could I ask about some things? Just to help pass the time?"

"Sure, and I can help too." Elly chirped.

"Yeah, just ask us anything… We'll do our best." Alistair nodded giving a smile.

"This whole mission… it's been going on for three years… and I'm surprised I never caught on to the fact that Alyssa, Marley, basically all my friends were in on it… When did they even get involved?"

"Excluding Marley and Alyssa, they've been at this since day one. Alyssa came not too long after the team got it together." Elly answered. "Marley took about a year before it was sure she was the Bearer of Fire."

"And… how was this determined…?"

"Personality mostly." Elly looked to Alistair. "And some other things I'm not too sure of but Alistair knows."

"It also depended on how well they did… You all were playing the Data Warriors game… Which in reality your program counterparts were the ones fighting… You were part of the mission essentially before you were even contacted." Alistair explained. "It depended on how much time you put into it… How much dedication that lead to us looking further into you and your friends… Basically were you seeing it as more than just a game or just in it for the points and popularity that other users had… Also your bracelets… The bearer bracelets go off when the bearer is found…"

"That would explain why Lucas was looking down when he was talking to me." Joshua mused. "He must've been looking at it."

"Huh… usually they're pretty good about being sneaky…" Elly looked at Joshua curiously. "Did you see it?"

"No, but I could tell he was looking and focusing on something else other than me from how his voice was kind of fading on sentences and seemed distracted." Joshua gave a sheepish look. "I… have… a weird gift when it comes to details."

"That's not weird!" Elly pointed to Alistair. "Cause if it is, then Papa's weird too, because he's got a similar talent."

Alistair gave his own sheepish look. "I can't help it… It just happens, I wind up paying attention to the smaller finer details on users and programs… And viruses… Then I just can figure things out about them. Like if they're hurt and trying to hide it I can figure out the injury without scanning them most of the time or if a virus is leaving themselves open for attack…" He smirked. "I take the opportunity."

"Incredible…"

"So yeah… What else do you wanna know Joshua?"

"Hm… not sure actually… or… no…"

"What?"

"... Okay… Did… Do you know anything about Gabriel Cunningham?"

Elly blinked back confusion. "Isn't that your father?"

"Yes…."

"Then what don't you know about him?"

"...A lot of things… I know him but… I don't know him either."

Alistair frowned. "That sounds like a double statement…"

"Well… I knew him as my doctor… and best friend… I never figured out he was my dad… All I saw was Dr. Cunningham the whole time I was with him and that was only till I was 15 and I couldn't see him as much because school got hectic.." Joshua sighed. "I guess what I am curious about… is what people saw of him while he was here."

"I met him once." Elly said. "I was really little though so I don't remember much… but I do remember he was kind…"

"I've only fought with him… But he was skilled." Alistair added. "He also shared a love of trash talk with me too…" He chuckled. "Quite the wit."

"Heh… cool…"

"Where is he now?" Elly asked.

Joshua went quiet.

"Joshua?"

"..."

Alistair looked to Elly shaking his head as he squeezed Joshua's shoulder. "He's… Not around anymore is he?"

Joshua nodded. "He… disappeared three years ago… most likely dead…"

Elly gave an emphatic look. "I see… I know what that's like."

Joshua looked to her. "You do?"

Elly got a haunted look in her eyes. "Before I met Papa… I did have another father before him… When Terra took over some of us tried to flee… We hid in the Out Lands for awhile… But then we eventually got caught… Richard, my mentor and my father… he sacrificed himself so I could get away…" She lowered her head. "Last thing I remember of him was him telling me to go and just get away as far as possible.."

Joshua frowned giving her a sympathetic look. "I'm so sorry Elly… That's awful…"

"I found her not long after… She was roughed up but I took her in… Wanted to do my best to honor her father…" Alistair added quietly looking to Elly with a worried look.

"And he's been doing a good job these past 300 cycles…"

"Considering the fact you call him papa says a lot." Joshua commented.

"It kind of just stuck." Elly smiled to Alistair. "He reminded a lot of Richard… and just one night in particular I got really scared and it just slipped."

Alistair smiled. "I was comforting her and she just called me it out of nowhere… And like she said it just stuck… She was my daughter after that and I couldn't be happier."

"That's really sweet." Joshua smiled. "Gave her a new chance."

"And I know it would've been what Richard wanted." Elly looked back to Joshua. "So yeah… that's me and Alistair."

"So you two have been in this war from the start."

"All Data Children and Children of the Fire have been." Elly narrowed her eyes. "Just some of us got lucky in escaping the slavery…others… well the Out Lands are not meant to be lived in."

"Exactly… Us, we had to make it work if we wanted to survive… Terra has a personal vendetta against me and Elly's a runaway so… We're walking targets." Alistair sighed shaking his head. "I joke that Terra has a crush on me and can't stay away but… She's a terrifying force."

"I remember hearing about from other gamers… Never crossed paths with her."

"You don't want to." Elly shook her head. "That grin of hers can send chills down anyone's spine."

Alistair shuddered. "If you wanted to imagine what I believe Lucas said was the "boogeyman" imagine Terra then imagine something else that terrifies you. One of them will scare you more and that will be Terra."

"Geeze…"

"Yeah so we're gonna try to avoid her for your sake. Sooner we get this mission done the better."

Joshua nodded. "Right."

"Guys!"

Ethan came up to them.

"It's just as we thought. Terra's got some forces around the tower… We're gonna need to find another way in."

Lucas groaned. "Grreeeeaaat."

"Well we can't just go charging in weapons raised… That's one way to get killed…" Alistair crossed his arms. "We'll have to either go up… Or go underground… But whatever we do, we have to avoid Terra AND Beta at all cost."

"Beta?" Joshua murmured.

"Terra's right hand man." Riza muttered back. "Cold, uncaring and will kill you if he can."

Joshua nodded. "Noted."

"Maybe we could try the old caverns?" Elly suggested. "Every tower had a tunnel that lead to it."

"The kid's got a point." Lucas agreed shrugging a little.

"Let's try it." Alyssa said looking ahead. "We need to get Joshua in there one way or another."

"Man wish we had a helicopter here…"

"We just have to work with what we got." Ethan ran a hand through his hair before looking to his team. "Alright, some of us will stay topside to throw Terra off, Alistair, Elly, Alyssa, and Marley will accompany Joshua in the caverns."

"Sir yes sir!"

"Alright, be safe everyone."


	8. Lights Out

"He's here… I can feel it." Terra looked out from the window her tower, fiddling with her knife. "The tower is set, right Beta?"

Beta gave a nod. "I will be heading over myself in a few mili-cycles Mistress… but we are ready for this bearer."

"Good."

"Mistress?"

Terra looked to see a young woman with short blue hair waiting at the entryway with a cup full of energy water.

"Ah Vern… my favorite servant, come in."

Vern walked over, presenting the water to her.

"Thank you." She took it, looking outward again. "What's the talk of the streets?"

"Nothing Mistress…"

"You sure?"

"I can only say what I've heard and that is not much…"

"I've heard talk of revolution because of what has been happening." Terra glanced to her. "I hope you're not planning anything."

"Perish the thought Mistress…" Vern lowered her head. "I would never."

"There's a good girl… don't want to lose more now than you already have."

Vern cringed a little, gripping the tray in her hands a little tighter. "N-No…"

Terra smirked a little. "Beta… why don't you escort Vern back to her room now before you leave?"

"Your wish is my command, Mistress."

Beta went over to Vern, going to grab her arm before she pulled away.

"Don't. Touch. Me." Vern glared a little. "I'm not running away, just walk with me."

Beta nodded, leading her away. Terra watched them go before turning her attention to a deactivated tower in the distance.

 _Knowing Beta… he will bring this bearer to me… or if I have to._

She grinned.

 _I'll fetch him myself once he is found._

* * *

"W-WHOA!"

Joshua fell back, being caught by Alistair.

"Geeze! Why are some things slippery in these caverns?" Joshua asked, looking around.

"It's cooled magma." Elly answered, jumping over some spots in the ground. "It gets slippery when it's cold."

"... That… That's not a thing on Earth…"

"It's a thing here." Alistair shrugged helping Joshua over some of it. "Just be careful."

"Right…"

"Esanii is quite the place." Alyssa commented, watching her step. "Things are just different, simple as that."

"Noted…"

"Speaking of different." Marley looked to Joshua. "You ever finish translating that cave stuff?"

"I was able to read it over a few times, I just don't have a hard copy."

Elly blinked. "You can read Esaniian?"

"Well…" Joshua got a sheepish look. "Yeah… fluently…"

Alistair gave him a stunned look. "You… Can? How fast? When?"

"Pretty darn fast." Alyssa chimed in. "He's reads it about as fast as he reads English."

"Just don't expect me to speak it."

Alistair just smirked but said nothing.

"Um… is… it important…?"

"Well…. You'll see…"

Elly giggled before looking to her father.

"Celehyee!"

Joshua blinked. "Um…"

Elly giggled again. "I said silly."

Alistair chuckled ruffling her hair. "Atta girl."

"So… you guys are bi-lingual?"

"It's kind of required." Elly shrugged. "Though to be fair our language translates to user speak rather easily. We just say things differently, and Esaniian speak isn't used often."

"Yep, just how we work." Alistair chuckled. "Things tend to cross often."

"I see…"

"So back to where we started." Marley interjected. "What was the basic gist of the writings on the wall?"

"Basic gist… seemed like a history mark… to sum it up… It was talking about a warrior who was… I think being reborn by the powers of crystal and fire."

"Virxinia and Jivin!" Elly chirped.

"The phoenixes…" Alyssa murmured. "Wonder who it is…"

"You and me both, least the picture we saw makes sense now… But yeah, that's basically what it said."

"Huh…"

"Where was this again?"

"Random cave we found in the Out Lands in this sector I believe." Joshua shrugged. "Haven't really thought about it."

"Hm…." Alistair hummed in thought.

"Do you know anything about it?"

"Well… For a time there was a cave I had resided in for a short time… But I don't recall seeing any etchings from it…" _Although it was where I woke up after Terra stabbed me like a coward…_

"I see…"

Elly leaned in, whispering to Joshua.

"Before he met me he was always on the run from Terra, to add to on to moving targets, he's a wanted man."

Joshua cringed. "Geeze… What'd he do to tick her off? Put on his shoes when he wasn't supposed to?"

"Tried starting a rebellion, Terra's got his mate captive so he's rather determined."

"Got it… Well that's why we're here right? To take her down."

"Yep!"

"Shh!"

Everyone went quiet as Alistair got in front, taking a protective stance.

"What is it Papa?" Elly whispered.

Alistair drew out his disks.

"We're not alone."

Alyssa narrowed her eyes moving closer to Joshua retrieving her disk. "Let's see who's here then…" She whispered.

Alistair nodded, taking the lead. It was dead quiet… uneasy for everyone. In a split second, Alistair thew one of his disks. It only hit a wall, but it revealed who was around. Out of one of the rock formations came a man dressed in cloak and helmet with red circuit marks.

Elly growled. "Beta…"

Alyssa took aim. "Oh just who we didn't invite…"

Joshua glared. _So this is the henchman…_

Beta took a battle ready stance. He stretched his hands out… the cooled magma around him becoming heated by red energy coming from his hands.

Alistair looked to the teens giving them a serious look. "Alyssa, Marley get Joshua and Elly out of here. It's been compromised!"

Alyssa grabbed Joshua's arm and started running trying to avoid the magma. "Hurry!"

All the teens booked it, leaving Alistair and Beta alone.

"Just you and me?" Beta asked. "Dangerous move Alistair."

"Says the guy in the helmet." Alistair shot back throwing another one of his disks. "You're idiot proof… For your kind."

Beta dodged the disk, sending some magma at Alistair in chunks. "Watch your tongue, warrior."

Alistair dodged, wincing as some hit. "Ngh! Least I don't have to answer to the she-demon herself!"

Beta was silent as he sent another wave.

"You mean the one who beat you?" Beta charged over, getting in his face. "The one who made you not so normal?"

Alistair growled punching him in the chest. "Like your one to talk! You're a virus… You don't even deserve to live!"

Beta fell back, growling a little, hitting Alistair in the chest with hardened magma.

"Start running."

Alistair fell back cringing as he got back up. "You know what… There's something your kind will never get… You're just bad from the start… But I have a kid to protect… And THAT is why I fight…" He charged again leaping into the air delivering a kick to Beta's head. "TAKE THIS!"

Beta fell back, hitting the ground hard, part of the visor on his helmet cracking open.

"Mgh…"

Alistair looked at him with disgust before he moved on to follow the others. "I'm letting you live this one time… You go after me again you'll get sent back in crystals to Terra…"

Beta said nothing as he sat up looking at Alistair. Alistair could see one of his eyes now. Red like any other virus… yet he looked confused for a moment.

 _Hit his head pretty hard…_ Alistair thought narrowing his eyes. "Take your chance to go crawling back to your queen… Infact… Tell her that I'm still laughing at her attempts to get me. Because she never will."

Beta was quiet… before hurrying off, disappearing amongst the magma.

"Hmph… good riddance…"

Alistair hurried down the caverns to where he had seen Joshua and the others go. It was quiet as he went and he was wondering if he was possibly lost.

 _Don't go there… I need to get back to them so I can be sure they're safe and so Elly doesn't have to worry about me being hurt…_

He continued on, pushing doubts to the back of his mind.

 _I feel bad for Joshua… with Alyssa and Marley it wasn't this hard. Sure she gave us challenges but nothing like this… Poor kid… so much to take in… As if life wasn't already rough on him…_

"EEEEEK!"

Alistair's head snapped towards the sound, following, his eyes widening at the sight. There were viruses present. Few of them had the girls pinned to the floor… while Joshua was being held up against the wall, the disk on his back fully exposed and in front of him… was none other than Terra with her knife drawn.

"I'll make this quick." She laughed as she drew back her knife.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

Alistair came charging over, attempting to knock Terra down. She smirked, slashing at him, sending him into a wall.

"Not this time Alistair." Terra grinned as she turned her sight back onto Joshua. "A little gift from me to you Ark!"

She drew back her knife, giving it a good swing in two directions, releasing to energy slices at Joshua. He screamed in agony as they made impact, cutting deep into the disk and into his back.

Alistair's eyes went wide at the sight, anger filling them not too long after as he drew his disks, hitting Terra hard in the chest before derezzing the other viruses in the room.

"Now you've done it!" he hissed. "You're not coming out of this without some scars!" He slashed at her face, giving her a clean cut across the forehead.

She hissed, slashing back, cutting him across the chest.

"Scars for the weak! Besides…" She sneered. "You got other problems."

She looked to where Joshua was, Alistair following her gaze as his eyes widened in alarm. He was on the ground, blood starting to pool around him from the cuts on his back, his eyes barely open.

"Tick tock, tick tock Alistair." Terra said in a sing song tone before running off.

Everything else forgotten Alistair ran over to the young man, kneeling beside him. Joshua looked up at him weakly, pain present in his eyes.

"Alistair…"

Alistair felt his heart break, as he looked him over. "Shh… Don't try to talk… I got you… You're gonna be fine…"

The girls hurried over, eyes widening horror.

"Joshua…" Alyssa whispered, bringing a hand over her mouth.

"Oh Esanii…" Elly murmured, kneeling beside Alistair.

"It hurts…" Joshua choked a little, gripping the ground a little.

"I know kiddo… I know…" Alistair frowned looking at the cuts. "We need to get you out of here… Alyssa contact Ethan, tell him it's over… Then we'll hurry…." He sighed as he lifted Joshua carefully, minding the injuries. "Kid keep talking… Don't pass out…"

Joshua nodded, still shaking a little.

"You'll be okay Joshua… just hang in there." Alyssa assured as he turned on her headset. "Ethan abort mission, Joshua is down, I repeat Joshua is DOWN."

Joshua looked up to Alistair, gripping at his hoodie a little, straining to keep his eyes open.

"Doc…"

Alistair's eyes widened a bit, he held Joshua close. "I'm here… I know it hurts…. I promise we're gonna get you better… Keep talking Joshua… Okay?"

"Okay…"

"Ethan's on his way." Alyssa said. "We'll get him back to Earth soon enough and Vinnie has already contacted emergency care that we can trust…"

"Thanks." Alistair nodded glancing down at Joshua noting how pale he was getting. _Pale, shaking… Delirium… He's going into shock..._

"Doc… help me… please…"

Joshua's eyes slid shut as he went limp in Alistair's arms.

"Joshua… Joshua!" He felt for a pulse as panic went through him. _No, no, no!_

"JOSHUA!"


	9. Be Here

"You morons! Why didn't you say anything sooner?!"

"W-We had our reasons!"

WHACK!

"STILL STUPID!"

 _I know that voice…_

Joshua felt groggy as he began to open his eyes. He noted he was back in the room from earlier and was lying on his stomach. The voice he recognized… he really wish would be more quiet.

 _Maria… you're hurting my head… and I'm guessing Lucas is suffering a headache too…_

"Maria please!" Alyssa pleaded. "You can hit him later!"

"How about we don't hit ANYONE?" Lucas growled rubbing his head. "Joshua took enough hits for an army."

"He has a point Maria…"

 _Tomoe…?_

Joshua looked around… seeing Maria and Tomoe were indeed present… along with three other doctors he recognized.

"What… are these guys doing here…?" Joshua asked rather hoarsely.

Vincent looked over worry in his eyes. "They're here because of you…. You're hurt really bad Joshua…"

"They called us as soon as it happened." Erhuard replied as he examined the boy's back. _This is all because of what happened in Esanii…. We should've killed Terra when we had the chance…_

Joshua glanced at his back, wincing.

"Hate the fact even with subconscious transport wounds still transfer." Ethan growled, his hands balling into fists. "Direen eetoo Terra!"

"Are Alistair and Elly okay…?" Joshua asked, remembering the panicked look in Alistair's eyes before he passed out.

"Worried sick about you." Lucas shook his head. "Alistair was yelling up a storm right after you passed out and Elly was scared… You better pull out of this or they're gonna be ticked…"

"Noted… sorry for worrying ya guys…"

Ethan went over to the computer, turning on the screen.

"Say that to them."

A window opened with Elly and Alistair on the other side.

"He's awake."

"Hey kid…" Alistair said, worry in his eyes. "How do you feel?"

"Like I got run over…" Joshua answered, wincing a little. "But… I'm okay other than that…"

The doctors in the room gathered around the screen.

"We were able to stabilize him." Hank explained. "The cuts were deep, but we were able to stitch them closed."

"Kid's gonna be weak for a bit, he lost a lot of blood… He'll need some extra care once he's transferred but he should be alright…. The cuts didn't make it to his spine thank goodness…" Maria glanced back at Joshua sighing in relief. "Kid managed to keep it together."

"Hey Ethan." Elly chimed in. "Any report on the disk?"

"In repair as we speak…" Ethan pinched the bridge of his nose. "This is just horrible…" He looked over to Joshua with an apologetic look. "I'm so sorry about all this…"

"Hey… you're not the one who was gunning for my back."

"I took too long with Beta…" Alistair ran his hand through his hair giving a frustrated sigh. "I'm sorry… This is my fault…"

Lucas cracked his knuckles keeping his gaze on the ground. "Terra's gonna pay ten fold for this… So will Beta… And all of her henchmen… No survivors…"

"Lucas…" Alyssa hissed. "Not the time for the hot head thing!"

Another window opened up with Todd appearing.

"Charging in blind rage won't solve anything. Terra would be expecting that, right now we need to fall back and regroup. As it stands our means of taking Terra down is out of commission with the disk damaged and the bearer weakened. We try to go any further right now we will get him killed."

Ethan nodded. "Right… suggestions Todd?"

"Bring him here to Joseph's system. PHYSICALLY."

"EH?!" Ethan looked at him like he was mad.

"Don't give me that look, you heard me."

"Excuse me! Joshua's our patient! And need I remind you of the things that happened LAST time someone went psychically there!?" Maria screamed. "You went insane and nearly killed us!"

"Maria…" Tomoe murmured.

"Hey… Doesn't Joshua have a say in this?" Vincent spoke up.

Todd nodded, still cringing at what Maria said.

"He does, and Ms. Torres-"

"Wallace."

"Pardon me I wasn't aware you married, but that aside, I'm aware of what I did and I'm trying to make up for it, now, Joshua." He looked to the boy. "The reason I suggest coming here is that healing you would be easier, I didn't lie when I once claimed that this place could be useful for medicinal purposes… and on top of that… it would keep this whole situation low key."

Joshua sighed thinking it over. _On one hand if I say no, I look forward to a lot of pain and a lot of worry from Mom and Dream…. On the other hand if I say yes… The sooner this is over and Esanii's won back to the Light…_ He narrowed his eyes looking up. "I consent. I'll go to Esanii for treatment… And no one breathes a word of this to my mom… As far as she knows I'm staying with Lucas or something… Deal?"

"Understood." Todd nodded. "Ethan, get him to the digitizer room. Alistair, Scotty and Elly will be on the other side to pick him up."

"Roger that and after that's taken care of…" Ethan looked to the five doctors. "I have a lot of explaining to do…"

"Darn right you do kid." Maria nodded.

Joshua sighed laying his head back down. "Try not to die… Maria's a demon in her own right…" _Why am I getting flashbacks to when they took me to the OR as a kid?_

"Noted…"

 _This is going to be a long night…_

* * *

"He'll be here in a few mili-cycles." Scotty told Alistair and Elly as they got things in the medical center ready.

"Everything's ready so we're good to go." Elly said, rolling the gurney out.

"Good…" Alistair nodded eyes narrowed in focus. "Let's get him treated…" _He's in for it… He's going to have scars regardless…_

They hurried over to the portal, setting the gurney on it. Within seconds Joshua appeared on it. He looked to the two, giving a small smile.

"Hey…"

"Hey yourself…" Elly whispered.

Alistair gave him a reassuring look. "Just keep hanging in there… You're gonna be just fine…"

Joshua nodded. "Right…"

They wheeled him back to the medical center, getting straight to work. Elly held one of his hands at Alistair worked on him.

"Papa will fix you up… Well… pretty sure he can. He's a Healer but that's Data Children standards… I'm not too sure about Users… but he'll do his best."

Joshua gave her a tired smile. "Can't be worse than having a doctor poking at your brain to get what's making you sick out… This'll be easy compared to that…"

"Poking… your brain?" Elly blinked, curiosity in her eyes.

"Well.. Not really poking. More like cutting and stitching… I had a really bad disease as a kid called Wermers Syndrome… It made tumors in my brain and in my stomach area too… I had to get surgery twice to fix it… Once when they thought it was just ulcers and again when my doctor…." Joshua took a shaky breath. "When my dad… Figured out what was really wrong…"

"Oh Esanii… You poor thing…"

"It hurt a lot… I worried everyone and that felt even worse if that's possible…" Joshua frowned sighing. "I never did get to apologize to my dad for freaking him out like I did…. I mean I said I was sorry for lying and stuff but… I still felt bad for scaring him like that… I was lying almost the entire time until he yelled at me because I was acting like everything was totally fine when I almost died…"

"Oh Joshua…" Elly squeezed his hand.

Joshua squeezed back closing his eyes a few tears getting out. "I just wish he was here… Stupid huh… I haven't seen him since I was younger and I'm here cryin' for my dad… I'm such an idiot…"

"Don't say that!" Elly snapped. "When you were passing out you kept calling Alistair Doc… from what Papa explained to me you were calling out for someone you knew could help you… you want your daddy… because he healed you once… I would be the same. I would want Papa to come help me."

"You hit it right on the nose Elly… I wanted to get better… He gave me back my life… I just… I just want to see him…" Joshua lowered his head back onto the table he was on. "It hurts so bad…"

"Elly." Alistair chimed in. "Can you go get some water please?"

Elly nodded, hurrying out.

Alistair was quiet as he continued with his treatment.

"Ngh!"

"Sorry, hit a sore spot." Alistair apologized, carrying on. "Almost done with the first cut."

"Thank goodness…" Joshua murmured cringing trying to hold still. "Ngh… I wanna say something witty… But I'm too sore and too tired to think of anything…"

"Don't sweat it kiddo…" Alistair looked to him, worry in his eyes. He stopped what he was doing placing some gauze over the cuts so he could sit with Joshua for a moment, holding one of his hands. "Sorry about all this…"

Joshua gave him a curious look. "Why are you sorry? You're not the one she was gunning for this time…"

"I should've gotten there sooner… it was my job to keep you safe and I blew it…"

"You're fixing me up. So don't worry about it… I knew I might get hurt going in…" Joshua shifted a bit wincing. "Ngh… So… So don't apologize…"

Alistair gave a small nod. His eyes focused a little, taking in everything about Joshua.

 _Why does this… feel so familiar…?_

" _He's your son! You need to help him!"_

" _I CAN'T USE A SCALPEL TO SAVE HIM! I CAN'T DO ANYTHING! ANYTHING!"_

"Alistair….?"

"Huh?"

Alistair shook his head, blinking.

Joshua was giving him a concerned look. "A-are you okay? You totally spaced out there…"

Alistair rubbed his head a little.

"Just… thought about something… not sure what though…" He got up, grabbing his sutures. "I… better finish."

 _I can help him… I have the abilities… nothing can stop me._

He took off the gauze, getting right back to work.

Joshua gripped the table a bit grimacing. "Ugh… You'd think after the slashes I took… Fixing it wouldn't hurt this bad…"

"Gonna hurt a lot before it gets better… it's just how it is." Alistair kept going.

 _Almost there… just hang on another moment…_

Joshua cried out a little as he got to the last part, tears streaking his cheeks. Alistair felt his heart break, finishing quickly before joining Joshua's side again.

Joshua looked up at him whimpering a little. "Please… Please tell me it's over… No more…"

Alistair held his hand again, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Shh… It's all over now…"

Joshua squeezed back lowering his head. "I'm sorry… It just hurts… I really just...I wish my dad was here… Sorry…."

"Shhh…. You're okay…" He gave his hand another squeeze… before reaching his other hand over to Joshua's head, stroking his hair a little. "Everything is going to be alright…"

Joshua quieted a little closing his eyes. He let out a sigh as he started to relax. "Promise…?"

"I promise…"

" _You'll be okay Joshua… I'm here…"_

"Dad…" Joshua murmured starting to drift, the shock of everything taking it's toll. He was exhausted physically and mentally.

"Kid…"

It wasn't long before Joshua was asleep again. By then Elly had returned with a jug full of water.

"Did I come too late?" she asked, looking at Joshua. "He asleep?"

"Yeah, out like a light…" Alistair stood up retrieving a blanket draping it over him gently. "Didn't need the water after all… But keep it in here just in case his pain acts up… He might need it later…"

Elly nodded, setting the jug on a counter.

"So you were able to fix him even if he was a user?"

"Yeah… I was. He's going to be just fine… Poor kid's had a long day… He had a breakdown right when I was getting to the end…"

"Oh Esanii…" Elly murmured.

Alistair nodded looking at Joshua concerned. He knew it would still be awhile before he was fully healed but he would live at least. "He wanted his father…"

"If only his father's spirit was here… Then… well… I don't know." Elly lowered her head. "Wish we could do more…"

Alistair laid a hand on her shoulder. "We did all we can… He'll heal up… But he also needs to get his mental strength back too… But I have a feeling that will be an easier recovery… He's stronger than he looks."

Elly nodded.

"Right, we'll stay right by him till he gets better."

Alistair smiled a bit. "That's my girl."

* * *

" _Ngh…." Joshua opened his eyes looking around him. He was laying out on a familiar couch in a very familiar room._

 _He pushed himself up a bit crying out as pain shot through him. He looked down at himself eyes widening at seeing that he was back to being eleven years old… But he was still roughed up. "Wh-what happened?"_

" _You got in another fight with Lucas, knucklehead."_

 _Joshua looked to the source of the voice to find Gabe standing at the door, his arms crossed as he looked at Joshua._

" _T-that's ridiculous… I…"_

" _Joshua." Gabe raised an eyebrow._

 _The boy sighed letting himself flop back onto the couch. "Okay so I picked the fight this time… I was bein' stupid…"_

" _Good, you came clean." Gabe shook his head, sitting beside him. "Pride get to you or something?"_

 _Joshua hummed in thought. "... He wouldn't shut up about how "cool" his dad was… I guess I got mad since he wasn't even being that annoyed… So I punched him and he of course made me pay for it with interest…"_

" _I think jealousy was the cause this time…"_

" _I'm guessing there's no pill for that in your cabinet…"_

 _Gabe shook his head. "I'm afraid not…"_

 _Joshua lowered his head. "What dad would want a kid who'd get that upset anyways…?"_

" _Hey don't say that." Gabe brought his arms around him. "Everyone gets mad… trust me… I know."_

 _Joshua was quiet as he sniffled._

 _Gabe looked at Joshua in shock._

" _Joshua?"_

" _It hurts…"_

" _Oh oh oh…" Gabe cradled him in his arms, lying back with him on the couch. "Shh…"_

 _Joshua whimpered looking at him pain in his eyes. "Daddy…"_

 _Gabe had a sad smile come to his face as he looked at his son._

" _I'm so sorry…"_

" _Do you still love me…? Even if I screw up sometimes? … Even if… Even if I do stupid stuff?"_

" _Of course I do… because you know what? I've done it myself… so many times… I would never stop loving you because you did something I would do… That'd be unfair."_

 _The boy relaxed laying his head over his father's heart listening to the sound. He felt so tired… "I love you…"_

 _Gabe rested his head against Joshua's._

" _I love you too Joshua… so much…"_

 _Joshua closed his eyes sighing in content. "Everything'll be okay… Right? I'll get better… And we can be a family again?"_

" _You know it… we'll just have to talk to your mother about it too…"_

" _Wonder if she'll take it easier if we break a vase before breaking the news… Spread it out so she has less anger for us…"_

" _We can try that… though Lisa isn't one to yell… it's the stare that kills… our bigger concern is Drena… She's the real killer."_

" _But she thinks I'm adorable… And I can make that face too." Joshua lifted his head up making his eyes look wide._

" _Well then I think she's covered…" Gabe sighed. "We'll try… Trust me… I want to be with you Joshua…"_

" _Then be there…" Joshua curled up yawning. "Be here… Right now…"_

 _Gabe hummed softly._

" _Joshua… I will always be with you."_


	10. Malfunctions

A couple days passed as Joshua began to recover, but there were still no signs of the mission picking up anytime soon. But regardless of that… Ethan still found himself in hot water.

"I refuse to send any of you to Esanii! Being there will put the institutes you work at in danger!" Ethan shouted for what felt like the umpteith time. "It was bad enough what Terra did last time before all this, I don't want to risk something bigger!"

"Kid you're what, ten!?" Maria growled getting in Ethan's face. "You're putting people we care about in danger there so actually we have a say! Right!?" She looked to her colleagues hoping they'd back her up.

Ethan growled, slamming his hand on one of the machines.

"15! I'M 15! AND I'M AWARE OF WHAT I'VE BEEN DOING! I'M TRYING TO CARRY OUT WHAT MY FATHER ASKED ME TO DO! DON'T TELL ME-"

"ETHAN!"

Feliciana put a hand on his shoulder, worry in her eyes.

"Please… don't shout… it's not like you…"

There was still rage dancing in his eyes before it slowly faded, lowering his head.

"Sorry Felly… just…"

She brought the boy into her arms, hugging him tightly.

"You're stressed… you got a lot on your shoulders…" She stroked his back. "Deep breaths…"

"I… I just want to keep everyone safe…"

Erhuard stepped forward. "We want to help if we can… We know the risks… But we had a responsibility back then that we didn't live up to… We should have taken out Terra when we had the chance… Allow us to right that mistake… Please…"

Ethan looked to all of them, before giving a small nod.

"Alright…. but I'm not sure what we can with the condition of Joshua's disk."

"Then we try to take out Terra, if she's removed from the equation then there will be no obstacles." Naomi reasoned. "All that will be left is to reactivate the tower."

"Mom's got a point…" Lucas sighed leaning against one of the machines. "But… She's as strong if not stronger then Todd was back when he was Malus Cordis and you guys took him down… She killed a god…"

"Waiting until Joshua is able to deliver the disk would be preferable. In that case it would be a matter of keeping her busy till the tower is reactivated."

"Makes sense." Tomoe commented. "Will you be able to provide armor?"

"Due the fact you were soul fused, using the subconscious transfer should work just fine without bracelets, your original partners will be drawn to you."

"Then we got a plan…" Maria cracked her knuckles. "Been awhile since I got to beat up some viruses… Hope they're ready for a beating…"

"We'll do all we can… Especially for Joshua." Hank lowered his head a little. "Gabe… would want his son safe."

Erhuard nodded gaze going to the ground. "We couldn't protect him from the first attack… But we can prevent a second… We owe it to his father's memory… That's what he'd want…"

"Then in this battle when it comes… we'll honor him as we go into combat with Terra."

* * *

" _HEEEELP!"_

" _JOSHUA WHAT THE HECK?!"_

" _He shoved me in…"_

" _LUUUUUUUCASSSSSS!"_

"Papa?"

Alistair opened his eyes. He had been meditating and had drifted off to sleep… odd dreams haunting him the whole time.

"You okay?" she asked, worry in her eyes.

He tried to give her a reassuring look but it came off more like exhaustion. "I'm fine… I just had a weird dream is all…"

Elly sat with him. "You wanna talk about it?"

"Yeah… Someone was calling me for help… With who I assumed was Joshua… he got stuck in something… and some how Lucas was involved…." Alistair gave a sheepish look. "It was strange."

"Huh… weird…"

"Tell me about it… Got a splitting headache too." He rubbed his head sighing. "How's our patient?"

"He's doing better, he's mostly resting."

"Good, he drink enough? Or is he still on the "This is unnatural" thing he was on earlier when he was feeling crabby?"

"I got him to drink a little more, but he's still crabby about it."

Alistair shook his head. "What is with users and trying new things?"

"I don't know… but least he's being less resistant…" She hugged his arm. "I just hope you ain't getting sick…"

"I'm not sick Elly-girl… Promise…" Alistair kissed her head nuzzling her a little. "I've just been worried… Haven't had a round the clock patient in awhile."

"Yeah… only real patient you had for awhile was me whenever I got hurt…"

"And that nearly gave me an energy attack…" He brought her into his arms hugging her close. "Love you so much… Hate seeing you in pain.."

Elly nuzzled him. "I love you too Papa…"

Alistair stroked her hair. "My little spark…"

Elly smiled, nuzzling his hand. "Hee…"

Alistair smiled as he continued to do it. "You're so cute."

Elly giggled. "Just me…"

He held her close. "You're so much more… You mean everything to me Elly…" He stroked her back. "You've been my rock these last cycles… I would've lost it if you weren't around."

"And I probably would've died if you hadn't found me…" Elly kissed his chin. "I was so scared…"

Alistair kissed her head. "I'm glad I found you that day… You've grown up so fast… But you're still my little girl…"

Elly smiled. "Forever and always…"

"That's right." He smiled hugging her. "Forever and always…"

* * *

 _I can't believe I'm doing this…._

Joshua looked around trying to be careful as he moved out of the room he was in, trying to find some kind of exit. He felt guilty but brushed that aside. He was going stir crazy in there with nothing to do but sleep.

 _But this is SO something Lucas would do! Ugh I feel unclean!_ He cringed shaking his head. "Freedom…" He muttered. "Just five minutes…"

He looked around to be sure no one would see him as he moved. _Just… A little more-_

"Ahem."

Joshua froze as he looked behind to see Alistair who had a very unamused look in his eyes.

"Uh… Hi there… Alistair… F-Fancy meeting you here…" Joshua tried to act innocent turning around. "What are you doing here?"

"Checking on you… and feeling better to the fact you're getting out of bed?"

"W-Well…" Joshua winced as he shifted. "Just thought I'd stretch my legs a-and I was thirsty so-" _I'm SO dead..._

Alistair smirked, his unamused look being replaced by one that was seemed rather amused.

"Then may I assist you to the little garden we got here in this system?"

Joshua blinked surprised. "You… Aren't going to haul me back to the medical room?"

"Can't let you get cabin fever now." He walked over to the boy, looping an arm around him, giving him support. "C'mon."

Joshua gave him a grateful look as he went with him. "Thanks… I just need to get out of there for a little while…"

"Can understand."

Wasn't long before they came upon a small grassy field like area with some trees and a river running through it.

"Here we are, Joseph's private garden."

Joshua looked around amazed, taking a deep breath savoring the fresh air. "It's beautiful…"

"Agreed."

Alistair lead him, setting him down before bringing some water for him.

"Here you go."

Joshua gave him a grateful look before drinking it. "Sorry I've been a bit of a brat…"

"Hey, you were in a lot of pain, I would be crabby too." Alistair said, sitting down with him.

"Thanks…" Joshua sighed rubbing the back of his neck. "Can we just keep this whole "trying to escape" thing between us? Lucas wouldn't let me hear the end of it until the day I died and if he was still around after he'd probably bring it up at my funeral… This kind of thing is what HE does often."

"Noted, your secret is safe with me."

He grinned. "Much appreciated."

"Yeah can't let him have too much ammo on ya." Alistair chuckled. "Pranks are bad enough…"

Joshua laughed. "Oh don't I know it. We've been at it since we were kids… Rivals and yet he's one of my best friends too… You have no idea how glad I was when I finally was too big to fit down the laundry chute!"

 _Laundry chute…_

"Heh…. that happened a lot…" Alistair said, almost muttered.

Joshua gave him a bit of a confused look. "Yeah… It did… How'd you know?"

Alistair rubbed his head a little.

"I think I heard it from someone once… not really sure…"

"Huh… Probably Lucas…" Joshua rolled his eyes. "That sort of stuff he'll never shut up about. "Hey Joshua remember that time-" And out goes how he used brute force to shove me right down that thing… First time was on a bet, he thought I wouldn't fit, I thought I would… It was a moment of weakness… Twenty bucks…" He hummed in thought. "... Never did see that twenty…"

"Oh yeah… Heh Lucas screamed like a little girl when I-" Alistair stopped, himself, shocked at what was coming out of his mouth. "I… I caught him..."

Joshua's eyes were wide. "When… **You** caught him?" _But… The only person who ever caught him was…. Oh my gosh..._

Alistair brought his hands to his head, feeling the pain from earlier coming back… this time however it was worse… He felt like someone had set his mind on fire. He looked up at Joshua, recognition coming into his eyes mixed with pain.

"Joshua…"

Joshua was terrified… But he couldn't help the words that came out next…

"It's you…. Dad."

Alistair stared at him for a moment, eyes completely focused before he cried out, falling to the ground, gripping tightly at his head.

"AUUUUGGGH!"

 _No, NO!_ Joshua gripped his shoulders. "Stay with me, it'll be okay…" He grabbed his communicator. "Hey I need help down in the garden. It's Alistair he's down!"

Before long Todd and Scotty came rushing in with Elly right behind them.

"PAPA!" Elly ran over to him, kneeling in front of him. "Papa…?"

Alistair looked up weakly, the circuits on his face fading away.

"E-Elly…"

"Papa… your marks!"

Todd's eyes widened a little as he noticed a black mark was starting to form on his forehead.

"What…?"

Alistair's eyes started to slide shut. "Ngh…."

"He… He's…" Joshua shook his head quickly. "Just please help him!"

Todd picked Alistair up into his arms.

"CALL ALL THE HEALERS WE HAVE! BRING IN THOSE USERS I DON'T CARE GET SOME HELP!" Todd barked.

Scotty nodded, rushing off as Todd headed for the medical center.

Elly fell to her knees, tears forming in her eyes.

"Papa.. no…" She cried out, burying her face in her hands. "Please don't die… Please…"

Joshua felt horrible… He hesitated before bringing Elly into his arms. "Shh… He… He'll be okay Elly-girl… He'll be okay…" _This is all my fault… This is ALL my fault… Stupid… Stupid… Selfish… I… UGH!_

Elly brought her arms around him, hugging him tightly.

"I can't lose him too…"

"You won't… I'm sorry…. I am so sorry…" He murmured rocking her a little.

Elly hiccuped a little before cuddling close to him.

"Joshua… please stay… I don't want to be alone…"

Joshua nodded keeping her close. "Of course…" He hummed softly trying to help her calm down.

Elly calmed a little, burying her face in his chest.

"Phoenixes… please help him…"

 _Please Dad…. Be okay… I don't care if you hate me for doing this to you… But don't leave another kid…. Please…_


	11. Father

"This is bad…" Scotty said as he scanned Alistair. "Rose?"

Rose looked at her charts.

"Short circuit… no question… something I wouldn't wish on anyone… but…" She looked at Alistair. "I don't understand… this whole time my scans have always found Data Child structure… why now… are we seeing… A User?"

"It's because the Phoenxies made it that way."

They looked to see Todd come in.

"What…?" Rose got a confused look.

"That's not a Data Child copy… You know very well who that is on that table."

Rose brought a hand to her mouth. "No…"

Scotty's eyes were wide. "But… you…"

"I had to… the Phoenixes asked me… and it's why I called out for the User doctors… They need to know."

Todd looked behind, opening the doors.

"Come in now… It's time you knew the truth."

The team, both Advent and those of Salva-Cruor entered. They were confused… Concerned. And in some cases downright horrified.

"Alistair…" Alyssa gasped.

"What happened to him!?" Riza cried. "What did you do to him!?"

"I did nothing." Todd answered. He looked to Rose. "Diagnosis. NOW."

Rose sighed, making her chart appear on a screen.

"He's suffering what we Data Beings know as a short circuit. It's when the mind gets over loaded with information or energy all at once and well… it's not a pretty picture… it's basically the equivalent to what User's call brain damage… and Alistair… he's no Data Child…" She showed the other part of her chart, showing his structure.

They all recognized it. "He's a user…" Erhuard murmured.

"Then… There's a reason he was so familiar…" Tomoe looked to where he was pain in her eyes. "Dr. Cunningham."

"What…?"

"Uncle Gabe…!?"

"But…"

 _We thought he was dead…_

 _He might as well be now… If it's as bad as she says… He might be brain dead…_ Alyssa looked down tears in her eyes as Vincent pulled her into his arms. "Shh…"

"No… No! NOT AGAIN!"

Tomoe brought her hands to her face.

"Dr. Cunningham… Why couldn't you… Why didn't you just let us help you?!"

Erhuard brought his wife into his arms. He looked to where Gabe laid sighing. "He was stubborn… And knowing him… He didn't want to tear us away from our own lives… Remember… He didn't even want to be treated.."

"Idiot… freaking idiot!" Maria shouted. "Just had to go out on us like that! Just typical!"

Naomi said nothing looking at him in disbelief.

"So… Our uncle…" Lucas started. 'Came to Esanii… TO KILL HIMSELF?! He freaking came here to commit SUICIDE!?"

Todd held up a hand.

"It was his intention to help… Joseph contacted him and he came… knowing the risks of coming alone… He almost did die that day…" Todd looked to Gabe. "Terra nearly killed him… but couldn't… due to the sickness he had… She wanted his life energy. She got half… but the rest was out of her grasp… Virxinia and Jivin rescued him… they planned out what they needed to do to fix things… Gabe was willing to help… but in exchange, he asked them to rewrite his memories."

Alyssa was quiet soaking the information in. " _Virxinia… Is this true?"_

" _Yes…"_ She answered. " _I couldn't erase the memories… I locked them away so that one day he could remember… I didn't think this would happen."_

" _And now he might die… Thanks."_

"So that's what happened…" Naomi murmured. "Gabe… Life by the sword die by the sword… As per usual…."

"These past three years he was convinced he was a Data Child by the name of Alistair… I believe you met someone by that same name Naomi. Long ago."

Naomi nodded. "He was part of the group of Data Children that rescued me…"

Todd nodded. "He provided the template, being one of Alex's best warriors. Being under bondage, he wanted someone to be able to use his skills. The memories he had… were a mixture of true memories… and false ones."

"Alright so he was living life thinking he was someone else…" Erhuard felt empathy as he looked to Gabe. "Losing his memories as part of it…"

"Yes…" Todd looked to Rose. "Rose… anything else you'd like to tell them?"

Rose got a solemn look. "... He's in about as much pain as anyone can be… especially being in the inbetween state."

" _In other words."_ Virxinia chimed in Alyssa's mind. " _He can't die."_

" _In our world that's called two things depending on the person… Being a zombie… And being brain dead… Both of which you can't come back from!"_

"Inbetween?" Hank asked.

"It's a rare condition. When Gabe got half his energy ripped out it basically made him immortal or some cases half dead." Todd gestured to him. "Look at him for a moment. Notice something?"

Tomoe was the first to notice.

"... He… He looks exactly the same. He has no signs of aging… The only thing that's different is his hair…"

"He couldn't change…" Erhuard murmured. "Still himself…"

"But what about now?" Maria asked, growling. "He's brain dead… he might as well be dead now! From what I can tell, you can't fix it!"

"P-Papa…?"

Everyone froze, looking to the entrance to see Elly and Joshua. Elly had a look of horror in her eyes as she rushed towards Gabe, throwing her arms around him.

"Papa!"

"Who…?" Maria started.

"That's his daughter." Lucas hissed under his breath. "Don't give her a hard time right now or ask questions. The low down here being he had a life here too… He had someone who needed him… And now… She might not get him back."

Joshua slowly made his way over looking at Gabe keeping silent. _Dad… I'm so sorry…_

Elly sniffled, burying her face in Gabe's chest.

"Papa… please… open your eyes… you're scaring me… You promised you'd be there for me… We'd get to be a family after everything was over… You'd have Lisa back… Papa… PLEASE!"

"Elly…" Joshua laid a hand on her shoulder. "I… I don't think he can hear you…"

Elly shook her head. "No… NO!" She broke into a full out sob. "Not again… Please Ark above not again!"

Joshua pulled her into his arms. "Shh… Shh…"

 _Why did we get tangled up in this?_ Alyssa thought watching before going over and kneeling beside Elly stroking her hair. _We lost our uncle years ago… But she has to lose her father now? How is that fair? We had him for years… She only had him for three…_

Todd lowered his head, looking to Gabe. He approached him, bringing his hand over the black mark on his forehead.

 _You're in there… I know you are… You can't die… Just need to find a way to get you out…_

"... Virxinia… There better be something in that knowledge for yours that knows how to fix this…." Todd growled. "I'm desperate at this point."

"Well… Might be drastic but if it gets the word out…" Lucas looked to the others. "All in favor of quitting this mission right now if we don't get that means say aye." _It got too personal now… He means so much to all of us…_

VIncent raised his hand as did Riza.

Everyone else did the same.

Virxinia sighed, using Alyssa as her speaker.

"This is not something I can do but-"

"I can."

All looked to Joshua, stunned hearing him talk… not to mention sounding different at that. Elly looked up to Joshua confused.

"Joshua…?"

" _Sorry I took so long… and the surprise. of just being present."_ said a familiar voice to Joshua in his mind.

" _Ark!"_

" _My disk has been repaired, but that doesn't mean my soul wasn't free to wander while it was being fixed. I can save your father."_

 __" _Then please… Please… Help him… Make this right again…"_

" _I'll need your help… and… I imagine Elly will want to help too."_

" _Let me ask her… But you already have me in…"_ Joshua looked to Elly. "Elly…" He spoke with his own voice. "There's a way to save him… I need your help…"

Elly nodded quickly. "I'll do anything…"

"Good… Ark? Take the stage."

Joshua closed his eyes, reopening them showing they were blue instead of brown.

"I can save Gabriel with the power I have left. I will guide Joshua and Elly into Gabriel's mind. In there, they will locate the focal point of the short circuit. They heal that… and Gabriel will reawaken, everything intact."

"Then do it…. Please…" Alyssa pleaded. "He's suffered too much already… And…" She looked to the rest of her team. "You'll have a mutiny on your wings if something isn't done soon…"

Joshua nodded. "I understand… Stay close…" Joshua lead Elly over to Gabe, placing her hands on his forehead before placing his over hers.

"Ready?"

Elly nodded.

"Ready."

"Close your eyes… and focus."

Elly closed her eyes, Joshua following suit. They felt energy come over them before things faded to black.

When they opened their eyes again they found themselves in a flooded area that was completely black… and was currently raining.

"Whoa.." Elly stumbled back a little.

"This is Dad's mind?" Joshua looked around worried. "This… It's awful…"

Elly looked to Joshua confused. "Wait… He's…?"

Joshua cringed a little. "Yep… He just realized it too when he… You know… I feel like this is all my fault because I called him on things only he could've known from when I was a kid…"

Elly was stunned. "Alistair… was really… Gabriel Cunningham… My father… is your father…"

Joshua nodded. "Yes… Which I guess makes us brother and sister…"

"It's why I was hoping Elly could help too."

They looked before them to see Ark in a static flying position.

"You both mean something to him."

"His son… And his daughter…" Joshua looked to Elly. "Brother and sister…"

Elly looked to Joshua before looking at Ark.

"I… did feel like something was familiar…"

Ark smiled. "He played with you once when you were young… You refused to get out of a tree and he beckoned you for the sake for your mentor."

Elly smiled at the memory. "I remember that…"

Joshua chuckled. "Glad I wasn't the only trouble maker…"

Elly giggled. "Guess… it's just how it was supposed to be."

"Fate has a strange way of putting things together." Ark looked ahead. "And right now… it's your turn to save him."

"Right…" Both had a determined look. "Let's move Elly."

Elly nodded, taking his hand. "Together."

"Together." Joshua lead her off as they started to search for him. "Dad!?"

Ark flew above them, searching around.

"Gabriel! Where are you?"

"Papa?!" Elly called out. "Papa?!"

"C'mon Dad stop hiding and just give us a break!" Joshua called.

"Papa… please…"

"Joshua! Elly!" Ark called out. "Over there!"

They looked to where Ark was pointing with his beak, seeing Gabe collapsed in the water, head down, dressed in his regular attire from Earth.

"Papa!"

"Dad!"

They rushed over to him, kneeling beside him, rolling him onto his back, their eyes widening when they saw the injuries on him. He had a large cut on part of his forehead, a cut across his right eye and a stab wound right where his heart was.

"Papa…" Elly brought a hand over her mouth.

"Well… We came here to heal him right? Let's fix him up…" Joshua said trying to hide the horror he felt. "We fix him here… He'll be better in Esanii."

Elly nodded.

Ark landed beside them, sympathy in his eyes as he looked at Gabe.

"These wounds were the same ones Terra gave him before he became Alistair…"

"Then we'll just give her the same ones when we run into her next."

"Ngh…. She'd probably… Look better with 'em…"

Elly perked up hearing the voice, grasping one of Gabe's hands.

"Papa?"

He squeezed her hand. "M'up…"

"Hang in there Dad…" Joshua said he started examining the injuries. "We're gonna fix you, make you better than new."

Gabe looked at Joshua stunned. "Why?"

Joshua looked back at him confused. "Why wouldn't I? Can't just leave you like this."

"I screwed up so much… I wasn't there for you… And I couldn't save you both times… I couldn't operate on you when you were sick… And I couldn't keep Terra away from you.." Gabe looked away feeling ashamed. "I'm a failure… I don't deserve any help…"

"Papa…" Elly whispered.

Joshua looked at his dad, thinking about everything that had been said…

"... You're wrong." He felt a power come to him as he brought one of his hands over the wound on Gabe's chest, energy coming out of it, sealing it up and washing out the blood from his shirt.

Gabe relaxed sighing a bit. "Joshua…" He looked at his son sadness in his eyes. "Look at how big you got…"

"Shot up like a weed…" Joshua said as he moved onto Gabe's eye. "Dad… We all screw up… You know that… you told me that when I spent time with you… and some things are just out of our control… and I won't stop loving you if you screw up… that wouldn't be fair… It just wouldn't be."

Gabe was touched… He didn't think Joshua would ever want to come near him again once he knew the truth. "You really are a good kid… I'm so sorry…"

Joshua healed the last of his wounds, helping him sit up. He had tears in his eyes as he smiled at him.

"Dad… It's okay."

Gabe had tears in his own eyes as he pulled his son into an embrace. "Oh Joshua…. I love you so much…"

Joshua hugged him back tightly. "I love you too… I'm… I'm glad…. I finally get to meet you… properly… Dad…"

"I'm here…" Gabe stroked his back. "And I'll never leave you again…"

Joshua relaxed, sighing happily.

Elly kept quiet, smiling at the sight.

 _He's waited long enough… This is their moment…_

Gabe rested his head against Joshua's for a moment. He looked to Elly and smiled warmly extending an arm to her. "C'mere… Elly-girl."

Elly hurried over, bringing her arms around him.

"Papa…"

Gabe held both of his children close, tears of relief rolling down his face. "You're both okay… Thank heavens you're safe…"

"You're the one we should be thanking the Ancestors for." Elly sniffled. "We thought we lost you."

"Ya knucklehead… Gave everyone a freaking heart attack…" Joshua mumbled.

Gabe cringed. "I… Am so… So sorry…" He hugged them both tighter. "But it's gonna be okay… Promise…"

"Good.." Elly cuddled. "I… I'm glad you didn't forget about me… I thought as soon as I heard who you actually were… I wouldn't be part of your memories anymore…"

"I would never forget about you Elly…" Gabe kissed her head. "You're my little girl… You mean as much to me as Joshua does… Nothing will ever change that."

Elly kissed his chin. "Papa…"

"We're all Cunninghams here." Joshua stroked her hair. "And we're gonna get out of this together."

"That's right… Family."

"Then it's time we return to the waking world." Ark said, spreading his wings. "Come…"

The Cunninghams kept close to each other bracing themselves.

 _We're gonna make it… no matter what._


	12. Restored

Joshua and Elly stirred a bit before sitting up straight immediately, gasping.

Everyone else in the Medical Center looked at them with concern.

"Well…?" Alyssa asked.

The siblings looked at their father, seeing the black mark that was on his forehead was now gone.

"Dr. Muller I'm gonna steal your phrase… Let this disease pass from this world." Joshua grinned. "He's gonna be fine."

Tomoe smiled, bringing a hand over her mouth. "Gabriel..."

Erhuard sighed in relief smiling himself. "He's alright…"

"Thank goodness…" Naomi beamed.

"... Bro… Are you crying?" Vincent asked looking to Lucas.

"It's freakin' allergies!"

Everyone gathered around Gabe, leaving enough space for his children to keep close, both holding his hands.

"Papa…?" Elly asked. "Can you hear me?"

"Mgh…" Gabe's eyes scrunched a little before they finally opened up slowly, looking at his surroundings.

"Hey… Time to wake up…" Joshua squeezed his hand a little. "Can you hear us?"

"Nice and clear." he answered, looking to Elly. "Elly-Girl…"

She smiled, kissing his head. "You're okay…"

He kissed her cheek. "Yeah… Thanks to you and your brother… Thank you."

"Anything for our Papa…" Elly nuzzled him.

"Darn right." Joshua grinned.

Gabe chuckled ruffling their hair. "Awesome kids."

"Hee…"

"Ack! Daaad!" Joshua laughed.

"Gotcha." He smirked.

"He's really alive…" Tomoe smiled.

"Oh yeah Papa…" Elly looked to the others. "You got other visitors…"

Gabe looked to them surprise in his eyes. "When… Did you all get here?"

"Right when Joshua got hurt if you've already forgotten but that's not important." Maria cracked one of her knuckles. "What is important is that you got a knuckle sandwich coming your way!"

Elly got in a protective stance, giving her best puppy dog eyes.

"We just fixed him! Don't break him again please!"

Gabe sat up bringing Elly into his arms. "Look into her eyes Maria… How can you beat me up in front of that face?"

"GACK!" Maria growled. "AH COME ON! JUST ONE-"

Elly whimpered.

"You… Are evil… Fine! But when we get back to Earth I make no promises!" She shook her fist at Gabe. "Mark my words one day this year THIS will be used to make ya hurt. Then I'll fix ya and make it hurt again!"

Elly leaned back into her father, whispering in his ear.

"She's scary."

Gabe couldn't help it. He started laughing. "Oh sweetheart you haven't seen even half of it!"

The rest of the team came closer, all happy to see him alive… Tomoe especially.

She brought her arms around him, hugging him tightly.

"Sorry… Just…"

"I know…" He brought an arm around her. "I'm so sorry I made you do what I did… That wasn't fair…"

"You're okay… that's all I care about right now…"

"Though… There is one thing I do remember…"

"Hm?"

He tipped her chin up. "Everything is fixed… I'm in remission."

She pulled back, gasping. "You mean…"

"I literally am okay now… I'm not sick anymore." He smiled. "Virx and Jivin assured that."

" _That's right. His lungs are as perfect as they come."_ Virxinia said proudly.

Alyssa smiled. "Thank you…"

Gabe looked at everyone shaking his head. "I swear even though I have all of my memories as Alistair… The real me is still shocked at how fast you kids grew up…"

"Time does that." Joshua chuckled. "Three years and we were all given time to grow up."

"Yeah, attack of the tall people." Lucas laughed. "Swear I'm still trying to catch up."

"Eh Luc that'll be futile… Cunninghams are freakishly tall by default."

"Yep." Joshua laughed. "Bean poles for all, even Amy is one."

"Amy… I haven't seen her in years… How is she?"

"She's doing alright… Misses you like crazy. She's still playing guitar too."

"I'll make sure to visit her…" Gabe sighed. "A lot to catch up on... But it'll be worth it… But there's one thing that'll need to get taken care of before all that…"

Todd came forward.

"I think it's high time we wrapped up this mission."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Let's end this."

 _Look out Terra… Cause here we come._

* * *

 _They're gonna need help..._

He kept quiet as he moved through the halls, trying to keep his mind focused. His head was still ringing from the hit he took… but he was glad for the hit.

 _Broke this darn thing on me…_

He found himself at his destination. Before him was a set of controls and one giant monitor.

 _The master controls… if I just tweak it a bit… That'll throw Terra off.._

He got straight to work, his hands flying across the keys as he scanned through each protocol.

 _Lowering security sensors… Shutting down control collars on captives… Now I just need to-_

"Beta?"

He froze looking behind to see Vern behind him, a questioning look in her eyes.

"V-Veronica…"

Her eyes narrowed.

"Just VERN, please. What are you doing?"

"Adjusting the system under orders."

Vern looked at the changes, her questioning look still remaining.

"Who's orders? I doubt Terra would want a system failure."

Beta was silent.

Vern gave a smile. Not a nice one… but one that seemed of disgust.

"I see how it is… trying to save yourself. Just like every other Virus. You really think, helping us, will make us think differently of you? Please." She narrowed her eyes again. "Sure, we did give Todd a second chance but those were different circumstances… You however… All you're concerned about is yourself and trust me when I say this… The Data Children and Children of the Fire will not welcome you with open arms… since they'll know if something else comes along, you'll just follow them so you won't die."

Beta cringed.

"... It's not like that…"

"Oh really?"

Vern lowered her gaze to the floor, a sickly laugh escaping her.

"You're all the same… You just keep lying… and lying… clawing your way to the top till you get what you want… Well guess what? You get to the top… but you have many… many enemies at the end." Vern looked at Beta with a deathly glare. "You took away everything I had to get here…. my children… my husband… None of us cared about control… all we wanted to do what to help others… Then you Viruses just come and ruin everything for your own selfish reasons. Trust me when I say this… I will never… EVER …. Trust a VIRUS!"

Beta was quiet, stunned as it seemed… least to Vern… but then something drew her attention. She hadn't noticed it right away but the right side of his tinted visor was cracked… She could see one of his eyes perfectly… and to her surprise… she could see… shock in it… sadness...

"... I know you never will…" he started. "... and I'm sorry…. I'm so sorry… that I couldn't save… or protect you when they showed up again…"

Vern stumbled back, confusion in her eyes.

"W-What…?"

Beta got out of the chair he was in, approaching her. Wasn't long before he was right in front of her, his eyes locked with hers… Upon a closer look… His eyes were slightly different than that of the normal Virus. His pupils weren't slitted… and they weren't glowing either… They were just crimson red. He was silent as he reached up, tapping the side of his helmet, causing it to break down into bits… revealing his face to her.

A gasp escaped her mouth when the last of the helmet disappeared. She couldn't believe her eyes.

"Vern… It's me…" Beta said… or rather… Joseph.

Tears escaped Vern's eyes as she looked at her husband. It really was him… the gentle look… the features… the only thing that was different was his attire… and his eyes…

"Joseph… JOSEPH!" Vern threw her around him, burying her face into his shoulder. "Oh Esanii… you're… you're alive…"

Joseph brought his arms around her, holding her close.

"Yeah… was… just out of my mind for a few cycles… I'm so sorry what I've done to you and everyone else… I didn't mean for it to play out this way… I really didn't…"

Vern pulled back a little, cupping one of his cheeks in her hands.

"What did she do to you?"

"Sapped me of my free will… She injected a control virus into my system and used a helmet as a way of keeping it stable… Gabriel… broke it when he attacked me. The virus died rather quickly… I'm still recovering though and I can't do much as it stands." Joseph sighed. "The virus sapped the last of the powers had… I can't get those back until Terra is defeated…"

"Reason your eyes are still red instead of the green teal color I know them for… You're still sick…"

"Terra thought it out well… if the virus ever got killed I would be neutralized… But under it I still had power… makes sense considering all she wanted me to do while I served her…" He lowered his head. "I want to fix things so bad… but I can only do so much…"

Vern tipped his chin up.

"It's still something Joseph… Especially what you're doing right now…" She looked to the controls. "If anything… Team Advent...as I know them… can use any help at this point."

Joseph followed her gaze, a determined look in his eyes.

"Then let's give them that."

* * *

"Esanii in sight, we'll be there soon." Ethan called over his shoulder.

"Remind me again why we can't just go Phoenix Warrior on their sorry butts?" Maria asked, hanging on tightly to her Aquarca.

"We don't got the power. We have no connections with the ancestors so in turn, nothing to allow the form to be taken. Doesn't help with the Power Towers being down. Terra isn't an idiot. She thought this out."

"We should've killed her when we had the chance years ago…" Erhuard remarked. "But it's payback time…"

"And I thought I'd never hear the kid go all vengeful again." Gabe smirked. "But Terra is MINE…"

"Alright, here's how it's gonna go. Gabe, Elly, Alyssa and Marley will take Joshua directly to the Light Tower to deliver the disk. It'll give us the upper hand. The rest of us are going to give them cover by going into the city and giving Terra trouble." Ethan explained looking ahead. "After the tower is reactivated, it's game over for the Viruses."

"And game over for Terra." Maria smirked. "Oh I wish I could see the look on her face."

"If I had a camera I'd take a picture."

"Ethan." Todd said over the radio. "You… and the others might want to hear something."

"What is it?"

"This is coming directly from the city. Someone within the security contacted me…. you're not gonna believe this."

There was a click as another audio came on.

"If anyone is hearing this, this is Joseph Frost. I repeat, this is Joseph Frost!"

Everyone was shocked… Gabe especially, he had thought Joseph was long dead… That Terra had killed him after he had tricked her. "Great Esanii…"

"Dad…" Ethan whispered.

"That's just the tip of the iceberg, keep listening." Todd said.

"I was able to hack Terra's system." Joseph began. "I was able to shut down the scans of the Out Lands and power down the control collars on all the Data Beings trapped in the city… and it seems they've taken to it kindly."

There were other voices heard in the background. All varying from one another… but their message clear.

"LONG LIVE THE PHOENIXES! LONG LIVE THE KING! DOWN WITH TERRA!"

"Team Advent, this is the big moment here. If you can restore the last tower, Terra is done for. You will still need to defeat her regardless since she holds the last of Ark's power… and not to mention has something else that belongs to a dear friend of mine. There's no question, Terra does not come out of this in one piece. I'll do all I can to help from here along with all the other Data Beings and those players you've brought in. I wish you all luck, and I hope to see you all by the end of this battle."

The team looked to one another giving a nod. "You heard the man." Lucas called. "This is the final battle! No screwing up!"

"And no mercy either!" Gabe added. "Terra dies tonight. No matter what!"


	13. End Game

It was all falling to pieces… This isn't how she wanted it. She thought she had everything thought out perfectly… but in turn… she still missed details.

"They'll be coming here no question…" Terra growled as she paced around the inside of the Tower of Light, looking to the soldiers that were with her. "... If I go down in flames… so be it…"

"What are you orders Mistress?"

"Give it your all… but let that Bearer and whoever else is with him come… I have unfinished business… That is my last order."

They gave a salute, running off.

Terra went quiet as she thought over things again. It was life and death now… Everything she worked for was now in shambles… now it all came down to her very life…

 _A battle to the death… and only one… comes out._

A grin spread across her face as she began to laugh.

"It's just how it is for every last one of us… I guess it was only a matter of time before I met my fate just like every other Virus… I'll go down in flames… Like my predecessors before me… but I'll be sure to leave my mark… on the one who kills me."

* * *

"Light Tower in view…" Elly called out, yet… she felt uncomfortable saying it. "... It's not guarded though…"

 _You'd think she'd have it as tight as Fort Knox…_ Joshua thought feeling a sense of dread. "Something's not right about this…"

"Yeah but what choice do we have?"

"We have to go in… and… well, face whatever comes at us." Alyssa swallowed hard. "Doesn't kill the fear I'm feeling though."

"Just gotta keep pushing on like we always have." Marley narrowed her eyes. "It's a war… we have to fight."

"We'll be okay Alyssa…" Joshua tried to give her a reassuring look. "We'll make it out just fine."

"Darn right you will." Lucas growled. "Because there's gonna be bigger problems for those Phoenixes if my sister and mom dies from this."

"Good luck with your mission." Ethan said, looking to the rest of the team. "Let's get the city cleared…"

They broke off, heading for their destinations.

As they came closer to the tower, there was a feeling of dread hanging over the group.

The girls all had their disks drawn out, their eyes darting in all directions. Joshua tried to keep himself composed, trying so hard to block out the fear he was feeling as they got closer. Soon… they were at the entrance of the tower.

Gabe and Elly kept close to Joshua having their own disks drawn. They weren't going to let what happened last time, repeat itself. "Last shot Joshua…. Ready?" Gabe asked his son as they started to head inside.

"Yeah…" Joshua took a deep breath, keeping his eyes focused on what was ahead.

" _You Ark…?"_

" _Yes… I'm ready to take my rightful place again… and finally let you all be freed from this burden."_

It was quiet as they entered. No sign of guards or anything… Then they saw her.

Terra was standing in front of what Joshua could only assume was the pedestal where the disk was supposed to go. She was smiling as they came into her view. There was blood lust in her eyes as she looked at all of them… and almost an emptiness in them as well.

"I was wondering when you'd come…" She said, slightly laughing. "Now you're all here… Fire… Crystal… Light… and two warriors… how perfect…" She looked at Gabriel, grinning more. "Oh and not just any warrior either… One of the 13… Glad to see you're finally awake."

Gabe narrowed his eyes getting in front of the others. "Glad to see you letting your guard down. Forget what I'm capable of or still think I'm the sick one?"

"Oh.. I'm aware of all that is going on…" She threw her head back laughing. "I'm going to die… It's just been my fate as a Virus… We try to consume… but we know in the end something stronger always comes along that stops us… So I'm accepting my fate… But…" She sneered, looking to the group. "As I go down in flames… I'll take something with me."

Her eyes lit up brightly as she drew out her knife, charging for what seemed to be Gabe… but teleported right on through him… hitting one of the other members, an agonized scream heard as the knife made impact.

Everyone looked in horror… as Elly fell to the floor, a gaping wound on the right side of her chest and her right arm completely derezzed.

Gabe was mortified as he rushed to his daughter's side. "Elly no!" He pulled her into his arms. "Elly… C'mon sweetie say something…" _Not her… Not my little girl… No…_

Elly looked up to her father weakly, coughing a bit. She tried speaking but no words came… only tears. "I'm sorry…" she mouthed… going limp in his arms.

Gabe lowered his head a few tears hitting her face. "No… Elly… Please no…"

Joshua looked at Terra growling as he drew his disk. "That.. IS IT!" He charged. "YOU WENT TOO FAR!"

Terra charged at him, locking her knife with his disk.

"Like I said… I'll take something with me… and what better choice… than the young… innocent Data Child… that is little Electra… Who I must admit… made quite the bond is such a short amount of cycles with your dear father." She laughed. "She is the price for my death."

Joshua snarled pushing against the knife. "You're a genuine monster…. You could've gone for any of us… Even him to get the rest of his energy… But you picked his daughter… No… YOU PICKED MY SISTER!" He wasn't going to play fair now… He kneed her hard in the stomach trying to knock her back. _Now I know why Lucas gets so angry whenever Alyssa gets hurt… I want this psycho DEAD._

Terra cried out, lashing back at him with an energy wave with her knife.

"Oh… I'm only just getting started." She lashed out again, a blood curdling scream escaping her mouth as she hit the others with large waves of red energy… all but Gabe. "You're all pathetic… I don't want to battle you… I… want… HIM."

They were knocked back, hitting the ground. It was harder to get back up then expected. "Ngh… Over our dead bodies…" Alyssa groaned. "You took him once…"

"You ain't getting him again…" Joshua growled.

"No…" Gabe looked down at Elly's limp form in his arms kissing her head before he laid her down. "... This is my fight…"

Terra grinned. "Perfect… you agree… we have unfinished business anyway." She raised her knife, showing the capsule on it that had what Gabe recognized as the other half of his life energy. "Life and death… two battle… only one comes out."

Gabe narrowed his eyes saying nothing as he drew his disk back into his reach. He ran at her slicing at her stomach. _Find her weak points…_

Terra jumped, back trying to nail him in the eyes, only to miss as he ducked, hitting her hard in the chest. She cried out, slashing him in the shoulder. He retaliated, slashing her over her right eye.

"AAAAUGH!"

Terra fell back, holding the eye, moving her hand away to show a scar similar to the one she had given Gabe so many years back.

He narrowed his eyes as he moved towards her. "You took my daughter… You took my life… You took control of my friend… And tried to kill my son… Your life is worthless… You won't go out with a bang… I don't even have to use full power I bet…"

Terra looked at him… before one last grin came to her face.

"You think it'll take just one blow to get the powers of Ark out of me? It's not how it works…"

"We know."

She looked to the trio, their eye colors changing to that of the Phoenixes they beared.

"Reason we're all present."

Waves of energy came from their disks, going straight into Gabe's, super charging it as the marks of the Phoenixes appeared on it.

"Gabriel…. NOW!" Joshua shouted, Ark's voice present.

Gabe didn't hesitate he jabbed the disk hard into Terra's chest as the energy surged through her. "THIS ENDS NOW!"

Terra let out a gasp… but no scream came… She looked to the sky… the glow in her red eyes dimming.

"... And so… the cycle… ends…" she uttered as she began to derezz.

Her knife fell to the floor, shattering instantly. The energy contained in it rushed over to Gabe, almost knocking him over as it made contact with his chest. The rest of Terra faded away, a blue energy rushing over to Joshua's disk. It shined brightly before coming off along with Joshua's armor, the girl's disks following suite.

The disks floated into the air, light consuming them as they morphed into the Phoenixes they all knew. Ark spread out his wings, energy pulsing out of them, causing the tower to reactivate.

"The reign of Terra… is over." he announced, making contact with the ground as he took his human form, his companions doing the same. "The mission… is complete."

"It's finally over…" Alyssa sighed.

Gabe nodded to the Phoenixes but there was something more pressing on his mind as he hurried over to Elly. He pulled her into his arms. "It's over Elly-girl… She's dead… I.. I'm sorry I failed you…"

The others came over, sadness in their eyes as they looked the Data Child. Joshua knelt beside his father, looking at her.

"Come on Elly… we promised we'd get out of this together… and you gotta see this… the Phoenixes are here… Ark is alive… Please… just open your eyes…"

Elly was non responsive.

"Elly… please…" Joshua took the hand she still had in his. "Come on…"

Gabe buried part of his face in her hair. "Please baby girl…" He pleaded voice cracking with grief. "Please… You're so loved… So loved… Come back… You're too young to go…"

Ark came forward, kneeling in front of them, Jivin and Virxnia on his sides.

"She's a brave girl… Been fighting for so long… I never imagined… That Terra would have her last victim be someone who didn't have as much connection with her."

Ark ran a hand through her hair, sympathy in his eyes.

"Ark… please… do something…" Joshua pleaded. "You saved Dad… please save Elly too…"

"I'll do anything… Anything… Just to hear her voice again… See her grow up…" Gabe begged. "Just don't let her die…"

Ark looked to Virxinia, who was already at work as her eyes scanned the girl.

"Her wounds are beyond that of normal healing… Terra's knife did damage unlike any other… but there is still a way to save her." She looked to Ark. "Feels like we've been here before…"

"Vern was the same way…" Ark remarked. "Only this time it's been switched.." Ark looked Gabe in the eyes. "Gabriel… did you have full intention of taking Elly back to your world?"

He had a serious look in his eyes as he nodded. "Yes... I promised her original mentor I'd always look out for her. Just because I remembered everything wouldn't change that… She's my daughter… I'd never abandon her."

"Then there is no question… we can save her… We just need something from you and Joshua."

Virxinia drew her hand out, one of her fingers becoming crystallized and sharp.

"I'll be quick."

Jivin held up a hand from both of the Cunninghams as Virxinia drew her finger over them, drawing blood on to it, the wounds healing instantly.

Joshua cringed a little, drawing his hand back. "Ngh… Ow!"

Gabe winced. "Oh that hurts…"

"Sorry… but your daughter needs this." Virxinia brought the blood into her hands, forming a sphere of it, crystallizing it. She held it over the gash in Elly's chest, inserting it in as it glowed brightly.

Ark closed his eyes, bringing his hands over Elly's head.

"Electra… accept this gift as a reward for all that you've done… Your original body is beyond repair… which is why now… you must take one of blood and data… By the power I hold… I command thee to be healed!"

The circuit marks on Elly's cheeks lit up as the gash in her chest sealed up, her arm being restored. Soon as the healing was done… her marks faded off. Her body shook a little before relaxing, slowly drawing breath as her eyes opened… revealing her right eye was now brown just like Gabe and Joshua's.

"Elly?" Gabe asked hope in his eyes. "Can you hear me?"

She nodded.

"Yes…"

Gabe laughed taking her hand. "Oh thank Esanii… Thank you…" He looked to the Phoenixes. "Thank you…"

The three nodded. "You deserve to be happy Gabriel… after all you've been through, you deserve this."

Elly cuddled up to her father, resting her head against his chest.

"I feel different…"

Gabe cradled her in his arms. "You're a bit different now… Here…" He took her hand placing it to her neck. "Feel for a moment…"

Elly did as told, her eyes widening a little as she felt a pulse.

"W-What the…?"

"That's yours… Your heart…" Gabe smiled hugging her a little. "Data Hybrid now…"

"And…" Virxinia smiled. "Are truly related, to Gabriel Cunningham. His blood, flows in you."

Elly gasped. "I'm… I really am…"

Gabe stroked her hair. "Yeah… Hope you don't mind having a sarcastic doctor for a father…"

"Or a dork for a big brother.." Joshua added. "But I'll be good too… Promise."

Elly smiled, laughing as she hugged her father.

"I couldn't imagine being with anyone else." She buried her face in his chest, tears of joy slipping out. "More importantly.. I'm happy that I have a family…"

Gabe hugged her tightly, kissing her head. "You and me both Little Spark… And that family's never leaving… Together forever."

Elly relaxed, closing her eyes.

"Together forever…"


	14. Epilogue

"Ready for Earth again?" Joseph asked as Gabe stood at the portal with Elly beside him. "Gonna take some adjusting, especially with your Little Spark there."

Gabe chuckled ruffling his daughter's hair. "I think we can make it work. I'm ready to get my life back together again… And this one wants to see the world. Just hope it's ready for Ms. Elly here."

Joseph chuckled. "It'll be quite the adventure… and don't be afraid to visit from time to time. The portal is open… and well Esanii is on its way to repair as you saw."

He nodded. "You know I will. Gotta make sure you're still kicking. Don't be a stranger either alright?"

Joseph smiled. "I'll be sure make visits to Resurgam, and if you need any help with Elly just email me. Data Hybrid structures can be tricky."

Gabe smiled. "Would appreciate it. And I figure you'd want updates on her since as far as we know she's one of the youngest hybrids."

"Yep and I got three of them so I know some things." Joseph patted Elly's head. "Be good for your father, alright?"

Elly nodded. "I will."

"I'll keep her out of mischief." Gabe promised. "She's in good hands." _Although… Knowing Lucas and Vincent it won't be me getting her into trouble… It'll be me getting her OUT of it._

"Well I best not keep you."

Gabe nodded, leading his daughter onto the platform.

"Ready?"

Elly nodded.

"Ready."

* * *

"Alright three… two…. one!"

The digitizer hummed as it shot a laser out, forming Gabe and Elly in the center of the room, both holding close to each other.

Gabe opened his eyes looking around. "We made it… Back to the real world…"

Elly opened her eyes as well, wincing at how bright everything was.

"Whoa… so bright…"

"It can be." Said a voice as Vincent and the others walked up, Vincent offering her a pair of sunglasses. "Should've seen what fearless was like first time he came out of the box."

Ethan rolled his eyes. "Cut me a break, Esanii isn't lit like Earth."

Elly put them, on relaxing. "That's better…"

"You walked into a wall man. You lost rights to living that down." Lucas smirked.

Riza couldn't take it and hugged Elly. "LET ME HUG YOU! Eeee! Welcome to Earth!"

Elly smiled sheepishly. "Guess you did take me home after all."

She giggled. "Guess so. Which means girl time~"

"Once she's had some time to adjust Riza… No dragging her all over Portland just yet." Gabe laughed.

"But we can start with a sleep over." Alyssa said in a sing song tone. "Get her educated."

"Besides you trust these faces right?"

The girls all gave Gabe the puppy dog look.

"Hrk! Guys! Cut it out!"

"Well she's gotta stay somewhere for the night." Marley giggled. "Alyssa's mom is awesome for making arrangements."

"She really is." Gabe sighed in relief. "Just glad everyone's willing to help…"

"Yeah but you make a comment about her cooking I can't promise you not being made to sleep in the garage." Lucas snickered.

"Considering my own skills… Yeah. I can't call the kettle black."

"I'll be sure it's Dad cooking tonight." Alyssa looked to Elly. "She deserves to know what real food tastes like."

Elly tilted her head. "... If you say so."

"We need to get some chocolate into this girl." Riza said hugging her again. "She needs to know the greatest thing to girl kind."

"Well come on, the whole team is waiting back at Resurgam to greet you both." Joshua waved from the door heading out.

Everyone started filing out… Ethan and Feliciana being the last two along with Gabe.

"You coming?" he asked.

Ethan shook his head, holding Feliciana's hand. "I have a promise to keep with Felly here…"

Feliciana smiled. "Got our own business to take care of."

Gabe gave them a knowing look. _Ah young love…_ "Alright… Take care… And Ethan introduce 'er to your folks." He smirked before heading out.

Ethan chuckled. "Will do."

* * *

"AND HE RETURNS!" Maria shouted as Gabe came into the conference room.

"The man of the hour." Naomi smirked but she was happy. "Good to see you again."

"Yeah and without all the armor." Gabe grinned. "Good to be back…" He looked behind him. "C'mon.. Don't be shy now…"

Elly came into the room, hands behind her back as she looked to all the doctors, giving a small wave.

"Hello…"

"And the little warrior." Hank chuckled. "Eyes aren't taking the light well huh?"

"Hence the shades." Elly smiled sheepishly. "Hope I'm not stuck wearing these all the time."

"It takes time." Erhuard replied recalling when he had been first brought out of prison to work at Resurgam. "Your eyes will adjust in time. You just need to take it easy on them."

"Okay…"

Tomoe smiled walking over to her, presenting a box.

"We got you something as a welcome present. It was Maria's idea."

Maria grinned proudly. "Hey, girl deserves a proper present for crossing worlds."

Elly took the box, opening it, finding a hoodie decorated with TRON lines.

"Well? Try it on!" Maria encouraged. "Hope it's the right size."

"You guys are gonna spoil her." Gabe chuckled. "And here I thought Maria was tough as nails."

"I'll punch you later for that one Gabe."

Tomoe giggled. _Oh he's in for a shock later… But that being said, that is for later._

Elly slipped on the jacket. The sleeves were a little long, but she didn't seem to mind. She giggled, slipping the hood on.

"I like it."

"Kyaa!" Alyssa squealed. "She looks so cute!"

"Super cute!" Riza agreed. "... Oh I can't take it! MORE HUGS FOR ELLY!"

"Oh no-"

Before Elly knew it she was surrounded by the girls, all hugging her.

"We will love you and we will teach you all awesome things!" Marley laughed.

"Darn right! You're part of the cousins now." Alyssa giggled.

"Which means she ain't immune!" Lucas called from where he stood. "She's learning from me and Vin!"

Elly blinked. "Huh…?"

Gabe shook his head. "All in good time Elly…"

"Alright stop hogging her, my turn!"

The girls parted as Joshua brought Elly into his arms. "My sis."

Elly giggled, hugging him back. "Bro!"

Joshua ruffled her hair. "Cute."

Gabe smiled watching. _Everything is alright now… Back home… Safe and sound…_

Elly looked to her father, extending an arm to him.

"Don't leave me hanging."

Gabe chuckled walking over, bringing his arms around his children.

"Never."

 _Gonna be a long road ahead of us… but nothing has stopped us before… And we'll make it._

 _As long as we're together._

 **The End**


End file.
